


In The Punch Line

by Glacier



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banter, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, M/M, Pining, School Reunion, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, 大咚, 弄假成真, 恐同现象, 无能力AU, 模特, 爆笑, 甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基本上，Charles Xavier需要找到一个陪他一起参加高中毕业十周年聚会的人。于是出现了Erik Lehnsherr，Raven的好朋友，还恰好是Calvin Klein的新男模。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Punch Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/320112) by [zamwessell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zamwessell/pseuds/zamwessell). 



“你为什么要提起这个？”Charles Xavier，身穿着羊毛衫和休闲裤，正坐在椅子上吹去手中那杯cappuccino的泡沫，试图避免和他妹妹的目光接触。“我本想不去这次十周年聚会的。”  
“你在逗我吗？”Raven说。“看看你！你到底为什么不想去？你获得了终身教职，Charles。才二十八岁。而且你还得到了那什么天才奖。”  
“麦克阿瑟天才奖，或许对于Jeff Reynolds和Karin Sluskey这种老同学而言根本毫无意义，”Charles说，小心翼翼地啜饮着奶沫。

“你这里——”Raven说，指了指自己的上嘴唇。  
“噢，”Charles说，抹去了沾在嘴上的泡沫。“看见了吧，我根本不能去。”  
“你必须得去。”  
“他们说毕业十周年正是每个人都原形毕露的时候。”  
“所以你才要去啊，”Raven说。“每个你讨厌的人都会变得很肥，工作又烂，拥有糟糕的、或者根本没有性生活。”

“那形容的正是我，”Charles说。“我好几周没去健身房了。这是恶性循环，Raven——一旦你有一次不去，然后就会变肥到不好意思再去，最后就完全失去控制。这是适者生存的战役，只要你身材不再，就无法存活下去。”  
“都是因为你太忙了，最近的研究有了重要的新进展嘛。”Raven说。  
“恐怕聚会时在吧台前排队等着来一杯的时候，我没办法在吵闹的DJ音乐中跟他们解释清楚科学研究的事情。”

“Charles，你是2001届那个班里面唯一混得有点人样的。当你走进去，Jeff Reynolds和Karin Sluskey会惊掉下巴，然后灰溜溜地回家思考人生。”  
Charles无法不对这样的假设露出一丝微笑。“你这么想？”  
“百分百确定，”Raven说。  
然后Charles皱起眉头。“我可不能一个人去。”

“也是，”Raven附和，同情地做了个鬼脸。“又是重复毕业舞会那一套。”  
“而且到了这时候如果还没能搞到对象结婚生子的话，意味着你有问题。不，绝对不行。”  
“Charles，你要去。”  
“我说我不——”  
“我已经帮你回复邮件说要参加了。”  
“我不需要现身。我没有伴儿，我可不能像你一样走上街吹声口哨就有人从四面八方涌过来，我不是你，模特儿小姐。”  
“职业病啦，”Raven吐槽。

“我只是——露面的唯一理由，就是为了告诉他们当年把我撞到锁柜上、在生物预修课之前强迫我吃掉自己做的有丝分裂模型，是个彻头彻尾的错误。”  
“帮他们说一句，模型里有一半材料都是可食用的，”Raven说。  
“其实还算挺好吃的。”Charles回忆。他喝了一口咖啡。“但那不是重点。重点是，我要让他们后悔。但那需要全副武装上阵才行。”  
他盯着Raven，后者张大了嘴巴。

“如果我帮你找个伴呢？”Raven突然发问。“你说要全副武装，这让我想起——等等，等等，Charles，如果我帮你找到一个你能想象到最性感的伴儿，你会愿意去，对吧？”  
“这个嘛，当然，但我不想装作我是异——”Charles重重吞咽了一下。“她是谁？”  
“是他。”  
Charles的脸色显然变亮了一点儿。“啊。”

Raven坏笑了起来。她拿出手机。“我现在就发短信给他。”  
Charles试图抢过手机。“Raven，这太傻了，”他说。“这不——”  
“啊哈哈，”Raven飞快地发完了短信。“让我来施展魔力吧。”  
“如果他真有你说的那么辣，我确信他应该相当忙。”  
随后Raven的手机叮叮地响起了提示音，显然确凿无疑地收到了一堆短信。Raven激动地回复起来。

“你跟他说了什么？”Charles问。  
“我告诉他，我可爱的、天才的哥哥需要为了高中同学会而找一个人假装男友，如果他不答应，我就会找到他然后对他做一些残酷的事情。”  
“我不认为你需要用暴力威胁，”Charles虚弱地抗议。  
“你说的对，”Raven说，“我才发出去那条消息他就立刻同意了。恭喜你，查查~”  
Charles瞪着她。  
“你要有个假男朋友啦。叫做Erik Lehnsherr。最近刚成为Calvin Klein的新代言人。”  
Charles把嘴里的咖啡全喷了出来。  
“在同学会上可别这么做，”Raven说。“除此之外，你绝对会震惊全场。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Calvin Klein：其实这个不用注释也行。性感的美国品牌，CK的内裤应该是欧美男士标配之一。  
> 2.麦克阿瑟天才奖：（MacArthur Fellows Program or MacArthur Fellowship，俗称“天才奖”）被视为美国跨领域最高奖项之一。该奖创立于1981年，为纪念银行生命灾难公司的创始人约翰·D·麦克阿瑟而命名，基金会总部设在芝加哥，奖金颁发给在各个领域内具有非凡创造性的杰出人士，获奖者一般被看做本专业内领军人物。奖金额50万美元，且没有附加条件。麦克阿瑟天才奖旨在表彰在社会发展中发挥重要作用的创造性人才。  
> 3.diorama of mitosis ：有丝分裂的立体模型。


	2. Chapter 2

当Erik Lehnsherr的手机开始震动的时候，他正站在某个私人拥有的、齐膝水深的游泳池里，穿着一身正式的灰西装，试图安抚一只海豹。  
他完全不知道怎样的广告天才会以为这样的形象最适合Calvin Klein的新硬照。他觉得这只海豹看上去身体不适，而且也不够上照。它整个下午都在发出烦躁的咕噜声，并且时不时地游出镜头范围。但说起来，他又不是海豹专家。说不定海豹在面对镜头通常都是这副死样。两个浑身湿淋淋的助手现在正努力地拉回海豹，而他从泳池里起身上岸，旁边的人立刻递上软绒的白色浴巾，他披上之后，拿起了自己的手机。

当他看到Raven发来的短信，不由自主地微笑起来。  
“你的表情变得不帅酷啦！”摄影师在泳池的那头对他大喊。  
“我在休息，”Erik回吼，“我很快回来，只要你让Willy”——那是海豹的名字——“回到工作状态。”他对着手机傻笑。也许今天没有他预想的那么糟糕。

Charles Xavier需要一个约会对象？他立刻记起了Charles。Charles不是那种会被遗忘的人——至少，如果你是Erik的话就不会忘记他。并不是说Erik有特定喜欢的类型——他约会过很多种人，但如果你五英尺半高、热情洋溢、露出羞怯微笑、有一双闪闪发亮的蓝眼睛，还有着足以统治一座城市的智慧，那么你绝对有足够优势。他总是容易被有脑子的男孩所打动。如果这个脑子恰好还有着一个非常令人赏心悦目的外包装，那就更是再好不过了。

他记起第一次看见Charles的那天，Charles陪着Raven来拍摄Ralph Lauren的秋季新款，那次摄影师从乌特勒支赶来——至少他本人是这么解释的，尽管Erik十分确信他只是从布鲁克林赶过来——然后迟到了大概三个小时。连Erik都能察觉出他一定是磕了药。他的拍摄全程都在挠这挠那，抱怨镜头上的磕痕。

当Raven出去买三明治的时候，他和Charles开始下棋。Erik忘记是谁赢了。他从头到尾笑个不停。Charles起初几乎是有些惊讶的，当他提起一个典故而Erik能听懂的时候，但随后他们聊得非常顺畅。当Raven回来的时候他们正因为香蕉蛞蝓而笑得前仰后合。然后摄影师突然抵达了，他没来得及要Charles的电话号码。

他还留着那次拍的照片。

Charles在拍摄结束之前就离开了，嘟哝着什么实验结果之类的事情。Erik从没想过一个穿着斜纹软呢的背影都能令人如此神魂颠倒。

他下一次见到Charles，是在纽约时报上看到他获得麦克阿瑟天才奖的消息。那一刻他简直吓呆了，失去了联系他的勇气，尽管“吓呆了”这种词很少用来形容Erik Lehnsherr，一个已经拍过不少内衣照片的模特，而且还在某个周二也上过纽约时报，当然是出现在填字游戏的某一行里面。但他还是忍不住在心里暗自神伤，当那个深色头发的青年出现在科学时报的封面上，或是有一次——见鬼！——出现在社会版面，挽着一个金发的、来自Wicked乐团的伴唱男子，Erik觉得那个人看上去蠢透了，而且绝对比Charles在人类进化层级上低了好几个档次。

而现在Charles需要一个假男友。Erik笑了。他快活地看了海豹一眼，拍了它一下。海豹吼叫起来。驯兽师怒瞪着他，他又傻笑起来。

上帝保佑Raven。他欠她一次人情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.乌特勒支：荷兰北部省份。  
> 2.香蕉蛞蝓：Banana Slugs 为了不被说报复社会我就不贴图了。其生殖器官有6-8英寸长，它们的性交配条件很苛刻，而且很残忍，首先它们会挑选生殖器官大小相当的伴侣，其次在交配时，这种雌雄同体的香蕉蛞蝓会咬嚼对方的生殖器官。全年均可交配产卵，交配仪式可能持续12小时以上，常常扭到不可思议的地步


	3. Chapter 3

Charles Xavier对此事十分淡定。  
他绝对没有跑去报刊亭把所有印了CK广告的杂志都买下来。他绝对没有开始担心自己会不会在举行同学会的酒店大堂把这些杂志弄撒一地。他绝对没有把其中六本塞进行李箱然后才和Raven一起赶往火车站。绝对没有。

他们约好在Penn车站见面，然后坐上车程四小时的火车。Erik先到了。Raven和Charles在火车到站前四分钟才到，Charles拖着两只巨大的行李箱，还试图平衡手中的一杯拿铁。  
“喔看啊，Charles，”Raven说，指向站在告示牌下一个挺拔、穿着无可挑剔的男人。“你的男朋友已经在那里等我们了。”  
“我现在体会到那些买俄罗斯新娘的人是什么心情了，”Charles说，感觉难以言喻地紧张。“我不知道为什么要听你安排这一切。”  
“嘿！Erik！我们在这！”Raven大喊。Erik转过身来。

[哦上帝]Charles心想。[他穿着衣服看上去也好棒。我能感觉到我的IQ已经长出翅膀开始飞走了。我只会傻站在这里盯着他，就像只猴子一样。我为什么不提前准备好一些机智的台词呢？]  
“别一声不吭，”Raven说。“像个闷葫芦。”  
“才没有，”Charles暴躁地说。  
Erik走近他们，面带微笑。“你记得Erik吧，”Raven说。

“当然，”Charles说，几乎反射性地伸出一只手。Erik握住它。他有力地握手，他的蓝绿色眼睛投来水平的凝视，是Charles完全没有预料到的。那些Erik只穿着内裤、慵懒地躺在凌乱床单上的黑白广告照片根本没有显示出他眼睛的色彩。[你现在在想着他穿内裤的样子。棒极了Charles。你真是开了个好头。]“你能答应来真是太好了。希望我不会让你觉得太无聊。”  
“我怀疑根本不可能，”Erik说。  
“你们会震翻全场。”Raven说。“我真希望我能去。你们一定会处得很好。等Jeff看到你们俩的时候，记得拍张照片给我看。”她拥抱了Charles。“别一幅呆相，”她小声叮嘱。“你现在可是在实现世界上百分之九十人口的幻想。”  
“我不确定数据是不是真有那么夸张，”Charles轻声抱怨。

“让我给你们拍张照片，”Raven说，掏出她的相机。Charles和Erik并排站着。“搂着他，”Charles感觉到一支有力的手臂在他肩上落下温暖的重量。Erik闻起来很不错——皮革和须后水的味道，还有——  
“哦嗨！”Raven说。“你们戴着情侣围巾。是商量好的吗？真可爱。”  
“不，”Charles和Erik异口同声地回答。  
“哦那好吧，”Raven拍完，收起了相机。“但还是很可爱。”火车快要开动了，Raven开始朝地铁站方向走去。“再见，小情侣！”她大叫。最后一个词语被咯咯的笑声掩盖了。  
Charles站在那儿好一会儿看着她离开，恍如眼睁睁看着最后一艘飞回地球的飞船开走。

“我喜欢你妹妹，”Erik说。  
“Raven总是精力充沛，”Charles说。“整件事都是她的主意。”  
“我也参与了，”Erik说。  
“你能答应真是太好心了，”Charles说了。  
“十分乐意。”Erik说。“让我来吧。”然后Charles发现他现在只拿着咖啡，而Erik不知怎么地已经接过接过两只箱子，看上去毫不费劲。Charles今天之内第五次后悔自己为什么不坚持健身。

“谢谢你，”Charles说。“至少让我拿一个——”  
“那我还算什么男朋友？”Erik坚持，露出一种让Charles觉得在某些物种当中可能会被认为是掠夺性的但在别的物种当中可能会被认为是求偶信号的笑容。上帝啊，他真好看。  
[看在老天的份上，别再傻瞪着了，Charles]他告诉自己。[说点什么聪明的话。]“所以你到这儿了，”他说。[不是这个。]“为了这趟火车我带了很多书，”他听见自己在说，“事实上这只箱子里都是书。我不喜欢没有书的感觉。”  
“车程要多久？”Erik问，跟着Charles一起登上站台。  
“四个小时。”  
Erik点点头。他是不是真的还带了口袋方巾？哦天哪。这个旅程看上去会很难熬。

他们上了列车，面对面坐在窗边的座位。  
“所以我们怎么认识的？”Erik问。  
“什么？”Charles说。“你记得吧，不是吗？那次摄影师迟到了，我们一起下棋还有——”  
“我当然记得那个，”Erik迅速地说。“但我现在是你的男朋友，记得吗？我们的故事是什么？我们还在热恋期吗？还是说已经交往了几年，你因为我的魅力减退而觉得厌倦呢？我们是那种烦人的情侣吗，总是穿着情侣装而且接过对方话头的那种？”  
Charles大笑起来。“这个，根据我们的围巾，我们应该还算是在热恋期。”他说。看来这趟火车会比他想象的容易些。“提到热恋，防止我忘了先说一声，我们住一间套房，但是有两张床，所以不会造成任何尴尬。而且吃饭钱由我来付。不许反对。你不是那种不吃东西的模特，是吧？因为我们要去的地方好吃的东西挺多的。”

“听上去棒极了，”Erik说。  
“你需要一个代号吗？”Charles突然发问。  
Erik茫然地望着他。“什么代号？”  
“我是说如果你不想透露自己真实身份的话。我可以叫你Judas，Hammer of the Maccabees，诸如此类。”  
“我前男友这么叫我，”Erik说。Charles睁大了眼睛。“其实没有。”  
“你希望我这么叫你吗？”  
“只在床上这么叫就行了，”Erik说。然后他立即自己笑起来。“开玩笑的。当然。呃。不需要代号，教授。”

“请叫我Charles，”Charles说。  
“Charles。”  
“好的，”Charles说。“所以——热恋期？我不知道。我们是吗？”  
“也许我们应该选你的高中朋友最讨厌的那种，”Erik说。  
“我不会把他们叫做朋友，”Charles说。  
“显然，”Erik说。“哪种关系适合作为最好的报复？”  
“不是报复，”Charles说，希望自己在说话之前先记住Erik脸部的角度有多么完美无缺。“这是不对的。”  
“当然是，”Erik说。“高中毕业后所做的一切都是在报复。”  
“也许算是吧，”Charles承认。

“我投票热恋期，”Erik说，“没什么比那些热恋的情侣最能让人不爽了。”  
“我讨厌在地铁上看到那种人，”Charles感慨，“我读过一篇耸人听闻的论文，提到那些魅力水平相当的伴侣成功受孕的可能性最高，所以有时候我从人类进化的角度上非常讨厌这种傻乎乎的情侣。”  
Erik大笑。“让他们从基因池里滚出去！”  
“好吧。那我们是怎么认识的？”  
“你让我来选吗？”  
“这取决于你能想出什么。”  
“你跳到水里救了快淹死的我。”  
Charles笑了。“我想我们应该想个稍微现实一点的情况。”

“象棋比赛认识的。”  
“你也没必要一下子从过于浪漫变得这么无聊。”  
“我觉得如果设定我们在某个非常死宅的活动上见面会十分有趣，”Erik说，再次露出那种令人丢盔弃甲的微笑。“这会让他们大吃一惊。”  
“指环王粉丝聚会。”  
“指环王粉丝聚会上的快速配对环节。”  
他们都开始大笑起来。  
“我们穿着cos服吗？”  
“你打扮成Aragon而我是Frodo。”  
“那种活动估计之前也促成了不少对，”Erik低声咕哝。

Charles笑得前仰后合。列车抵达了中途站，一些新乘客走进车厢。Charles僵住了。  
“怎么？”Erik问。  
“Carl Gruss，”Charles回答，“他大概也是去同学会的。哦上帝他会看到我们而且——我就坐在这里我们还没商量好——”  
“来，”Erik镇定地说，低下身子脱掉了鞋。然后Erik把脚搁在他的膝盖上。  
“不好意思？”Charles问。  
“我是你的男朋友，Charles，”Erik解释，再次露出微笑。“你在帮我按摩脚。”  
“我们还没说好我是那种会给男朋友做脚部按摩的那种人，”Charles说。[老天啊，他的脚很大。]Charles心想。[难怪他在内衣广告里有那么雄伟。见鬼，Charles。不要再想这个了。]他的胃开始很复杂地翻腾起来。

“Charles？”Carl开口，转身走了过来。“Charles Xavier？”  
“哦。嗨，”Charles说。在他反应过来之前已经不由自主地开始按摩Erik的脚。“Carl。我猜我们应该是去同一个地方？”  
“十周年，哥们！”Carl说。“十……年！”他看上去似乎不完全清醒。“十……，宝贝！十用二进制算是多少，查查（Chucko)？”  
“Carl，这是我的男朋友Erik。”Charles介绍。  
“男朋友，呃？”Carl开口。“发生什么事，你跟你以前的小伙伴——那个Carl Sagan的人形纸板分手了？”他伸出手想要和Erik击掌，但Erik刻意忽略了他，朝Charles投来难以置信的目光。Charles感到一阵感激。[我一个人没法应付这些]他心想。[世界上所有的论文和教授职位，都配不上这个在此刻和我四目相对的人。尤其当他的眼睛还是如此迷人的灰蓝。]他满怀赞赏地捏了捏Erik的脚。Erik正试图露出对于一个没穿鞋子的人来说显得过于凶狠的表情。

Carl打量了他们一眼。他看上去极不情愿地留下了深刻印象。“你也算是翻身了，”他说。“难怪你愿意来同学会。很高兴认识你，Erik。”  
“一样，”Erik简短地一点头。  
“我刚才看到Jun Weaver在另一节车厢里。她现在超肥！没想到吧？”Carl坏笑。“但她还记得该怎么偷偷把伏特加带上车，如果你懂我的意思。”  
“你是什么意思？”Erik问，装出一副不解的表情。Carl看上去很迷惑。  
“她在另一间车厢里带了伏特加。”Carl说。“我是说June偷偷把酒带上了车。很高兴认识你的男人，查查。到时候见。”Carl跌跌撞撞地走开了。  
“你跟这样的家伙一起在高中上了四年学？”Erik问。“我才认识他八秒钟就想揍他一拳让他闭嘴。”  
“实际上是三年，”Charles说，挑起一边嘴角。“我提前毕业了。”  
“明智的决定，”Erik说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.从这章开始有很多查查的脑洞和OS，为了手机阅读方便统统以[]表示。  
> 2.Maccabees:犹太人的著名将领。http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maccabees  
> 3.基因池：基因库(gene pool)是一个群体中所有个体的基因型的集合。对二倍体生物来说,有n个个体的一个群体的基因库由2n个单倍体基因组所组成。这里指吐槽那些傻乎乎的情侣应该从基因池里出去，不要再繁衍更蠢的后代了。  
> 4.Carl Sagan：卡尔·萨根（Carl Sagan,1934 — 1996 ），美国人，曾任美国康奈尔大学行星研究中心主任，被称为“大众天文学家”和“公众科学家”。


	4. Chapter 4

Charles Xavier很没道理地擅长脚部按摩。  
自火车开动以来，Erik第八次告诉自己按摩这件事是个多么糟糕的主意。一方面他有些感谢Carl Gruss让他发现Charles的这个技能。但另一方面，事情开始变得失去控制。他差一点就舒服得发出令人尴尬的声音。

“换你了，”终于，他开口，将脚从Charles的膝头挪开。Charles投来些许羞涩的表情。  
“Carl已经走了，”Charles说。  
“礼尚往来，”Erik说。  
“那——那好吧，”Charles无话可说，脱掉了自己的乐福鞋。Erik觉得这个主意再好不过了。

“所以，男朋友，我们会为了什么吵架呢？”Erik问，试图不去注意对面的Charles在刚被他的手触摸到之时就像是融化到了座椅里。把这当成编织吧，他告诉自己。他以前为了戒烟试着学习了一阵子编织。还算是有点用的。  
“我们——”Charles咯咯笑了起来。“对不起，有点痒。”  
“抱歉。”  
“我没让你停下。”  
“喔。”  
“我们为了什么而吵架——我很邋遢。我总是把咖啡杯到处乱扔。”  
“而且你经常迟到，”Erik说。  
Charles不禁微笑。“很遗憾，事实的确如此。”

“我洗澡的时候用很烫的水。”  
“我喜欢简奥斯汀的小说。”  
“我受不了简奥斯丁的小说。”  
“为什么？”  
“夏洛特•勃朗特说过，她的小说就像是用美丽的笔法描绘一张平庸的脸。”  
Charles轻哼一声。“这话可不对，”他说。“本来就不一定要是一张漂亮的脸。那么说就像是强求一张肖像画成为风景画。勃朗特姐妹写的书都像是风景画。”  
“你很懂文学。我还以为你是个生物学家呢。”  
“我不仅仅是生物学家，”Charles说。“你也不仅是一个模特。”  
“作为模特比作为一个生物学家要无聊得太多了，”Erik说。  
“对大多数人是如此，”Charles说，向他投来一个难以解读的困惑表情。“我觉得你非常特别。”

“我们怎么称呼对方？”Erik问，换了个话题。暗自希望Charles困惑的时候不要露出那种睁大眼眸、张开柔软双唇的表情。  
“Erik，”Charles回答。“还有Charles。不需要代号。我以为我们已经说好了。”  
“我的意思是——你是会说‘darling’那种吗？或者‘dear’？或者‘pooky’？”  
“绝对不要pooky，”Charles说。“听上去像是某种传染病。”  
“很好。”  
Charles往后躺了躺。“如果你再继续的话，我就要睡着了，”他低声咕哝。“你真是棒得诡异。”  
“你也是。”  
“我感激你这么认真演戏，”Charles说。  
Erik决定得寸进尺一些。“不用这么正式，darling。”

Charles被逗笑了。他的笑声有种美妙的温暖感觉。“你比我一些真正的男友更像好男友，”他说。“你到底为什么会单身？明明你这么惹人注意。“  
“我喜欢你的笑，”Erik说，仿佛这能回答他的问题。  
“我是认真的，”Charles说，看上去有些不解。  
“很显然，我总是对那些浅薄的人更有吸引力。”Erik说。  
“只对外表感兴趣？而不关心里面的内容？”Charles说，然后突然红了脸，而Erik心想，上帝啊，这个周末会是种折磨。

“正是如此，”他说。“你为什么会单身？”  
“难道不够明显吗？”Charles问。  
“至少我不明白，”Erik说，立即开始诅咒自己陈腐的用词。“你很可爱，又聪明，又有趣，你还会很棒的脚部按摩——”  
“别说了，dear，”Charles说。“我本来就足够自大了，更别提像这样、让世界上最有型的男人如此盛赞我。”  
“夸张了，Charles。我只是北美最有型的男人而已。”Erik说。

然后他俩一同大笑起来。Charles打了个哈欠。他睡着了，脚还放在Erik的腿上，而Erik在接下来的两个小时之内一动不动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.比奥斯汀稍晚的英国女作家夏洛蒂·勃朗特（《简·爱》作者）批评她的视角过于狭隘，一方面也是因为奥斯汀以日常生活为小说题材的风格与勃朗特姐妹崇尚的激情浪漫路线不相符合之故。  
> 2.pooky：本是加菲猫在柜子里发现的熊宝宝名字，现在作为常有俚语形容情侣之间的亲密称呼。


	5. Chapter 5

第一个问题发生在他们到达酒店房间的时候。  
“噢，”Charles用卡打开了有点难拗的房门之后，发出一声感叹。  
“怎么了？”Erik一边拖着箱子踏进门一边问。

Charles指了指房间中央那张巨大的双人床，白色的床单仿佛在做出邀请一般被掀开一角，枕头上还撒了些巧克力。  
“至少有巧克力还是不错的，”Erik说。  
“我去打电话换房间，”Charles说，走到座机旁边。

第二个问题就是电话打不出去。  
“我下楼去前台，”Charles说。  
“假如有人听到你怎么办？”Erik问，拉开自己行李的拉链，把几件套装挂在衣柜里。“我们虚假的（factitious）关系会被揭穿的。”  
Charles皱起眉头。“那是个单词吗？”他问。“我还以为是‘虚构的’（fictitious）。”  
“我想这两个词都是对的。”Erik望向Charles，后者正坐在放着电话的桌边，用酒店的笔不安地敲打着笔记本。“你有什么衣服需要我帮你挂起来吗？”Erik问。

“在大一点的那只箱子里，”Charles说。“恐怕它们有点皱了。我不像你一样把衣服叠得这么整齐。”  
Erik打开了箱子，几本翻开到CK内衣广告的GQ杂志哗啦啦掉了出来。“喔，”Charles冲了过来试图捡起他们——“我——这些是——我——呃——”Charles能感觉到自己的脸颊像被火烧。Erik向他投来探究的一眼。[当然了。只有一张床，箱子里塞满他只穿内衣的照片，他大概以为你是那种吓人的变态，会在房间关上灯的那一刻跳到他身上。]  
[而现在你居然真的在考虑这么做。]  
[当然我会考虑。你没看见他的脚有多大吗？]  
[哦，看在上帝的份上，Charles。他愿意来帮你忙就已经足够善良了，鬼知道为什么，他跟你之间的距离有几光年那么远。你还是见好就收吧。]

“我本来以为你爱的是我的内在呢，”Erik很受伤状。  
“这些不是给我的，”Charles拙劣地圆场。“我只是……我准备留在大堂里，让大家认出你来。”  
“说得有理，”Erik说。“毕竟，我是你带来装点门面的，不是吗？”  
Charles觉得说“是”会是个错误的答案，但他并不敢细想原因。“是的，”他说。他明显地意识到Erik此刻并没有看着他。“呃，不是，”他鼓起勇气说。那双灰蓝色的眼睛闪过来对上他的视线，令他感觉到自己的腹中似乎有什么东西跳动了起来。[就像是太空蛞蝓吞下了千年隼号之后的感觉。]“你是我一段时间的男友，碰巧可以用来装点门面。”

“很好，”Erik说。刚才整个房间似乎都摒住了呼吸。现在气氛缓和了。然后Erik从箱子里扯出了Charles皱得一塌糊涂的西装，动手把它挂起来。  
“那是今晚要穿的，”Charles说着，伸手去拿。  
“如果你在穿之前不熨好的话，我是不会跟你一起出门的。”  
“我熨衣服水平很烂，”Charles回应。“再说我听说颓废风正流行。”  
Erik打了个冷颤。他在衣柜里找到了熨衣板，又在架子顶层发现了熨斗。“谢天谢地，你至少长得可爱，”他低声抱怨着，把Charles的西装裤放在板子上，开始一丝不苟地熨烫起来。  
Charles发现自己此刻笑得像个傻瓜。

他走进卫生间关上门。洗了洗脸，但微笑依然挂在脸上。[真是讽刺，Charles]他心想。[别像个好色的白痴。如果你能不要总是口不择言，我们还能撑过去。]  
“我们交往多久了？”Erik在门外大喊。  
“一年？”Charles一边大声回答，一边洗手。  
“刚过一年还是没到一年？”  
“刚过。”  
“好的。”

Charles回到房间里，看着Erik把外套熨好。  
“所以今晚的游戏计划是什么？”Erik问。  
“等我们把床的事情搞定，”Charles说，“下面的酒吧里有一场鸡尾酒会。”  
“啊。”  
“准备就绪啦。”Erik拿起熨斗，满意地看了眼自己的成果。“好啦。”他望着Charles。“那么，我们换衣服吧。”  
Charles拿起衣服，准备钻进卫生间里换。

“哦看在上帝的份上，Charles，”Erik说。“我得进去洗个澡，再说我又不是没见过。”  
Charles脸红了。“我一分钟就好。”  
“你在说笑吧，”Erik说。  
Charles千方百计地回避目光接触。  
“Charles，你真的不用——”  
“我本来想在同学会时稍微光鲜亮丽一点，”Charles咕哝。“高中的时候我至少还有副好身材。”  
“Charles，这是我听过最蠢的话——”Erik回应。  
“好吧。”Charles脸红到了耳朵根。然后他开始脱掉裤子，因为裤脚卡在鞋子里而尴尬地单脚跳了一阵，终于拉高了裤腿、踢掉了鞋子和裤子，当他回转脸来望向Erik的时候，这家伙正忍俊不禁。  
“哦，别假装这从来没在你身上发生过，”Charles说。  
“从来没有。”Erik走进了浴室。

Charles瞪了他一眼。当他弯下腰套上西装裤的时候，他有种隐约的感觉，似乎Erik正盯着他的——[这根本不可能。不，他真的在看。确凿无误。]Charles缓缓直起身，比正常情况动作要夸张许多，而Erik突然扭转视线，目光明显地望向别处。[你只是在让自己尴尬，]Charles心想。他迅速解开了衬衫，换上了新的一件，在外面罩上西装外套。

他坐在床上，开始漫无目的地调着电视的频道，并非想看节目而是给自己的手找点事情做。厨艺节目。又是做菜节目。某种关于鲨鱼的纪录片。  
“这样好多了，”Erik从浴室里走出。  
[哦仁慈的上帝他为什么不穿上衣Raven我恨你Raven我现在无法说出完整句子了Raven整件事情都是个糟糕的主意Raven我要把你大卸八块看在上帝的份上不要脱裤子喔海底世界我对海底世界节目十分感兴趣——上帝啊他的短裤里是塞了枚核弹头吗——海洋生物真美啊——这是个问题，Charles——哦谢天谢地他在穿裤子——他怎么会每时每刻都这么好看？上帝保佑你Raven我要杀了你]  
“不错的西装，”Erik突然开口。“很衬你的眼睛。”

“Raven帮我选的。”Charles发觉自己正刻意地盯着电视上的鲨鱼。他感觉自己就像是鱼饵。“我生命中每个细微的成功之处都归功于她。”  
“她在高中的时候是什么样子？”Erik问。  
“你觉得呢？每个人都爱她。她跟所有人都处得来。跟好姑娘一起好，跟坏姑娘一起坏。与此同时我跟大家都格格不入。”  
“没必要融入他们，”Erik说，坐在他身边开始系领带。“只要做自己就好。”  
“甚至连数学小组都不要我，”Charles说，试图忽略自己腹中涌起的焦躁不安。“谁会连数学小组都不接受呢？每个人都被欢迎参加数学小组。甚至Jimmy Melloy，他戴着一个蠢颈环，而且每道题他都说答案是π。”  
“他有没有答对过呢？”  
Charles笑了。“答对过两次。”

“连坏了的钟都能蒙对两次。”Erik伸出手，在Charles来得及拒绝之前就开始系紧他的领带。“或许是因为你对于数学小组来讲太有魅力了，”他说，灵巧的手指把领带结打好。  
“我向你保证，不是这个原因，”Charles说，开始第十八次思考这整件事是多么难熬。“他们需要我指导他们长除法，但没有人暗示让我留下来。”  
Erik嗤了一声，打好了领带。“也没有让你帮他们作弊？”  
“没有。”  
“真遗憾。”Erik理了理他的衣领。“他们的损失。”

“亲爱的，”Charles叹息。“你实在太温柔了，但停下吧，等到我们下楼再演。”他不由自主地打了个冷战。“我们会需要的。”  
在电视屏幕上，一只鲨鱼正把一条挣扎的小鱼咬成两截。  
“哦看啊，”Erik说。“那就是你在高中的样子。”  
Charles忍不住笑起来。“胡说，”他回答。“我那时候长的痘痘可比它多呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.GQ：《GQ》杂志（原名《Gentlemen's Quarterly》，中文名《智族》）是一本男性月刊，内容着重于男性的时尚、风格、文化，也包括美食、电影、健身、性、音乐、旅游、运动、科技、书籍的文章。  
> 2.千年隼号：出处是星球大战。千年隼号（Millennium Falcon）。千年隼是一艘传奇般的飞船。出身非常普通，外表似乎也很破旧，但它却是起义军联盟对帝国的几场伟大胜利中的一个决定因素。  
> 3.坏了的钟：原文是"Even a stopped clock",我个人理解是这样：一个坏掉的钟一天之内总有两个时刻会是正确的，Erik用来吐槽这位只蒙对过两次答案的Jimmy。


	6. Chapter 6

“我们需要加一张床，”Charles快速而急切地对前台说。  
“什么？”前台老头开口。Erik瞟了他一眼。这是个年迈的、用横过来梳的长发挡住自己的光头、耳朵都长了毛、戴着约翰•辛克利式的厚底眼镜的家伙。老头为了听清Charles往前靠了靠。  
“我们需要加一张床，”Charles又说了一遍。  
“对不起我听不清，先生，你说话实在太快了。”前台老头说。

“查查！”从他们身后左侧传来一声叫喊。Charles先是看了Erik一眼，然后转身面对这位不速之客。是一个很高的丰满女人，穿着绷带连衣裙。裙子仿佛是被画在她身上，而画家本人没有太多钱买足够的颜料似的。  
“查查！看看你！这是你的男朋友吗！”她的声音响得就好象每个字都被加粗强调了一样。Charles朝Erik走近了一步，仿佛担心她会突然扑上来。  
“这位是June Weaver，”Charles介绍，尽可能地冷静。“June，这是我的男朋友Erik。”

“ERIK !”June货真价实地尖叫起来。她朝Charles极不隐晦地竖起大拇指。她闻起来满是可怕的香水味儿，以明星的名字命名的那种。像是死于鼠疫的草莓散发的味道。  
Charles又退缩了几步，完全贴到了Erik身上，比Erik预想的还要近。几乎是下意识地，他伸出一只胳膊环住了Charles的腰。看上去似乎管用。因为Charles在他的怀抱中放松了下来，向后靠在Erik的胸前。他闻起来真不错，像是温暖的热茶，和书脊磨损的旧书本。

“你刚才要什么？”前台的老头不合时宜地对他们俩大喊。“你们需要更多毛巾是吗？”  
“是的，”Erik回答。“我们要毛巾。谢谢。”

Charles转过脸，惊慌地望向他，但Erik摇了摇头。“没关系的，”他无声地动了几下嘴唇。Charles似乎没看出他说了什么，于是Erik向他贴近了一点儿，低语，“别担心床的事儿。”  
“床怎么了？”June问。对于一个烂醉如此的人来说，她的听力也未免有点太好。“你们俩已经把床弄塌了？老天啊。”  
“啊。呃。不，床没事。”Charles说。  
“他做了什么，在床上弄了副生物模型吗？”June问道，用胳膊肘捣了下Erik的肋骨。“上帝啊，跟蛋蛋约会的感觉如何？”

Erik能感觉到Charles身体紧绷起来。他抓住Charles的手，和他十指交叉。“感觉棒极了，”他说。一个戴着报童帽的老头儿刚好慢悠悠地穿过大堂，撞到了June。“哦，这是你的丈夫吗？”  
Charles差点闷笑出声。他的手温暖而充满感激地加了点力气，让Erik差一点就忍不住用拇指轻抚Charles的指节。还没到时候，他心想。要循序渐进。  
“什么？不是！”June大叫。然后她靠近了一点儿。“嘿蛋头，我在胸罩里藏了伏特加哦。”  
“啊，”Charles说。  
突然她毫无预警地跑开了。“Marlene！”她尖声叫唤。“你看上去很健康，不像是上了年纪的！”

“伏特加胸罩？”Erik问。  
“我从没像现在这样需要一杯酒，但又不想喝成像她这样，”Charles低声抱怨。Erik笑了。过了一会儿。他们俩谁都没动。  
“蛋蛋？”Erik问。  
Charles叹了口气。“我的绰号有一大堆。查查。复仇的查基。蛋头。蛋蛋。蛋维尔教授。”  
“听上去都跟蛋有关。”  
Charles好像突然意识到他们俩人贴得有多近。“是个很长的故事，”他轻声咕哝，后退一步，松开了两人交缠的双手。他孤立无援地望向前台，那里已经没人了。Erik耸了耸肩。

“让我们一起去那个鸡尾酒派对吧，”Erik说。Charles明显地紧张起来，令Erik心中突然涌起一股保护欲。他伸出手，理了理Charles的领带。“振作些，亲爱的。你比他们全部加起来都要强。”  
他看着Charles重重吞咽了一下。“谢天谢地你在这儿，”Charles突然开口。“如果我一个人给自己打气的话，会感觉很怪异的。”  
“我怎么会把我的男朋友一个人留在高中聚会上呢，”Erik说，轻轻地，用一只手从上到下捋了下Charles的衬衫前襟，把并不存在的皱褶抚平。他告诫自己，别操之过急，Erik。然后他的手再次拉住了Charles的手。他们的手指交缠，Charles情不自禁露出微笑，那笑容简直令人目眩神迷。“这是顺理成章的。”Erik听见自己的声音在说，“来吧，亲爱的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.用横过来梳的长发挡住光头，原文是combover，指那些地中海的家伙把头发留得很长来盖住脑袋（风一吹肯定杯具  
> 2.绷带型礼服：bandage dress，是用高弹力的面料做出来的达到紧身、修身的礼服，适合丰满女星。  
> 3.Charles的一堆外号：Chucko. Revenge of Chuckie. Egghead. Eggy. Professor Eggsavier 我就大概意译了一下


	7. Chapter 7

“好吧，”Charles开口，“你想喝点什么？”  
“伏特加马提尼，”Erik答道。“要用摇的。”  
Charles做了个鬼脸。“上帝啊。你以为你是谁，詹姆士邦德？”  
“别随便否定一件事物除非你已经尝试过（Don't knock them until you've tried them）。”Erik说。  
“我尝试过。所以我才否定它。”Charles露出笑容。“好吧。稍等我一会儿，亲爱的。”他挤进了吧台边拥挤的人群，而Erik自己站了一会儿，环视着整个屋子。根据他们之前遇上的人来推断，他意识到Charles在高中时候绝对是属于被人认为是没有吸引力的那种异类，而此刻围绕在装饰晦暗的吧台旁边的人群似乎也证实了这一点。他们当中没有一个人看上去懂得该怎么正确着装。

“Calvin Klein，”一个女声响起，就在他的身旁。他望向传来声音的方向。是个还算迷人的棕发女子，要不是她现在看上去稍有些乱糟糟的。“你，”她说，对上他的视线。“你是那个Calvin Klein的家伙。”  
“貌似如此，”Erik说。  
“你来这里干嘛？这是个高中同学会。你难道不应该参加个红毯盛宴什么的？”  
Erik摇了摇头。“我陪别人来的，”他回答。  
“哦我的天哪，”她惊叹。“谁？是谁？Becky快来，有人赢了这场聚会。”一个穿着粉色裙装的金发女人出现了——显然是刚才提到的Becky——也站到了他的右手边。“Becky，他说他是陪别人一起来的。”

“我的同伴是Charles Xavier，”Erik说。  
“谁？”Becky问。  
“查查？”Erik冒险地开口。  
“哦我的上帝啊不你不许走！”Becky和刚才那个女人异口同声地尖叫。“哦我的上帝！幸运的查基。”  
“我们都知道查查是基佬，”Becky说。“但我们以为他爱的是书，你知道？”  
“还有Martin Ornstein，”棕发女人补充。  
“哦对还有Martin。哦天啊。查查在高一的时候超级迷恋他。可怜的孩子。”  
“那时候Martin还以为自己是直男呢。”  
“哈，”Becky嗤笑。  
“他以为他是直男，和你交往了两年，”棕发女人说。  
“显然他并不擅长搞女人，”Becky吁了口气。“他摸我的时候就像在调整温控器似的。”  
“不管怎样他现在出柜了。而且单身。”

“是啊，最好看好你的男人，”Becky提醒。  
“哦根本没必要，Becks（Becky的昵称），”棕发女大笑。“看看这个人。查查一定被帅瞎了。真的会瞎。”  
“我们见过你穿内裤的样子，”Becky说，悄悄朝Erik贴近了一点儿。“如果你突然觉得自己，你懂的，喜欢女人的话，我是说，万一——”  
“Becky。”  
“怎么啦，有时候当人们得脑肿瘤的时候就会重新思考自己的人生，”Becky说。“如果你有这种感觉，记得找我们，然后再找个人把你的脑肿瘤切掉，行吗？因为我们绝对，绝对是单身。”  
“Becks！”  
“绝对单身哦。”  
Erik开始试图逃离这段谈话。“不，站着别动Calvin Klein,，”Becky大喊。“我们想要细节。”  
“细节，”Erik重复。哦不要。Charles到底忙什么去了？也许他遇到了Martin Ornstein。也许他们正在叙旧。

“Becky你在让我们尴尬了，”棕发女人开口。  
“不我才没有别告诉我你一点都不好奇查查的性生活。我觉得我们都有权利知道。就像，就像——像是一个卡通人物拥有性生活一样，你知道？查查在学校可是大名鼎鼎。每个人都认识查查。我们必须得听你说些什么。我们喜欢查查，一直喜欢，不是吗？我们偷偷地为他打气，即使是足球队的人逼他吃掉自己做的模型的时候。”  
Erik感觉“战斗或是逃跑”的抉择迫在眉睫。他感觉自己准备好和一个大型动物搏斗，或是立刻逃去西伯利亚。但现在的情形似乎比这更难搞。  
“快说，Calvin Klein。”Becky逼问。  
“为什么你们高中的所有人都喜欢给人起绰号？”Erik无力。  
“你给他起了什么绰号吗？”  
“哦好问题！”Becky激动起来。

不能说是Pooky。Erik心想。呃。要有点调情的。但还要性感。但不能太细节以至于令人尴尬——  
“这个嘛，”Erik开口。他显然看上去十分尴尬。  
“快说，”Becky催促。“不然我们就编一个，然后说是你告诉我们的。”  
“比如‘被鸡鸡噎住的查查’。（Chucko-Chokes-on-Dicko）”  
“或者Pooky。”  
哦上帝。不要这个。Erik绝望地环视着屋子。到底Charles去了哪里？我应该怎么喊他？要性感的，但也充满尊重的。“Professor Sexavier，”他开口，希望地面会突然裂开让自己钻进去，再也不冒出来。  
“哦哦哦哦哦，”两个女人异口同声地惊叹。“太可爱了。”  
“是啊，嗯，很高兴认识你们。”  
“他棒吗？”Becky开口，用一只胳膊挡住他的去路。  
“哪方面？”  
“你懂得。”Becky十分详细地比划了一大堆动作。  
“我们都知道查查的嘴能容纳多少东西，”棕发女说。  
这个嘛，Erik心想。这是个重要信息。绝对重要的信息。

“我们让他尴尬了，”Becky说。“看啊，Calvin Klein现在超级不自在。我们都是查查的粉丝，CK先生！你可以相信我们。”  
“他很棒，对不对？”另一个女人问。“那一次足球队强迫他把四个蛋塞进嘴里还不许弄破，不然就不把实验笔记还给他。”

四个？四个？Erik吞了口口水。那可是——很多——个蛋。而且还是幅生动得令人不适的画面。  
“还有吞香蕉。”  
“忘不了香蕉那次。”  
“你们的足球队当时意识到这种行为多有性暗示意味吗？”Erik说。  
“查查很会吸，（Chuko sucko）”Becky说。

“你在这儿啊，”Charles说，从人群中钻出来，手里拿着一杯马提尼和插着吸管的某种饮料。  
“Professor Sexavier，”两个女人同时开口，对着彼此坏笑，发出咯咯的笑声。  
Charles朝Erik投来迷茫的一眼。  
“很高兴见到你Calvin Klein！记得脑肿瘤那件事喔！”Becky喊道，抱了他一下。Erik望着她们俩离去，嘴巴因为轻微的震惊而张开着。  
“Professor Sexavier？”Charles发问。他盯着Erik。  
“你说了，不要Pooky，”Erik解释，觉得有些底气不足。Charles真不该像现在这样舔那根吸管。  
Charles突然大笑起来。“比我以前的绰号都要好，”他说。“性感，又充满尊重。”  
“那正是我所想的，”Erik说。  
“有点儿双关。”  
“只是一点，”Erik说，“Professor。”


	8. Chapter 8

Charles正用一只手搭住Erik的胳膊，突然僵住了。“哦上帝，”他说，呆呆地瞪着通往酒店吧台的入口。  
“怎么了？”Erik问，望向他视线的方向。  
“Jeff Reynolds。”  
“谁？”Erik不明白。  
“这一关的Boss，”Charles解释。“学校足球队队长。”  
“足球队，”Erik重复，突然移开了目光。  
“他让我的高中三年都活在地狱，”Charles忿忿地说。“把奇怪的东西放在我嘴里。”  
Erik呛住了。Charles体贴地帮他拍背。似乎他的手在背上停留的时间有点过久。Erik开口，“对他这种人，心理学家可以研究好一阵子了。”  
“这话在当时并没有什么安慰作用，”Charles说。“他根本不是我那型的。他毁掉了我做的、为我带来额外学分的孟德尔半身像。”  
“Charles，你做了一个——”Erik看上去完全惊呆了，就像他刚才见到了一种早已灭绝的鸟类。  
“并不是个很大的半身像。”  
“我根本不知道你是怎么在高中活下来的，”Erik感慨。  
“纯粹的意志支撑吧，”Charles说。“我当时总是告诉自己，Charles，这并非地狱。这只是暂时的苦难。你会熬过去的。有一天你会回到这里，成为大人物而他却一无是处。”他有些伤感地咧嘴一笑。“上帝啊，把这些话说出口，感觉有点糟糕。”  
“不，并没有。”Erik朝他投来探究的一眼，让Charles觉得自己的胃中像是高空跳伞一般的晕眩。或者只是酒精的原因。他又喝了一口杯中的酒液，若有所思地用舌头舔了舔吸管，而Erik骤然转开了视线。

Charles又看向入口处。“我看不清他和谁在一起，但他穿着一身基佬紫，这倒是个好兆头。”  
Erik皱起眉头。  
“来吧，”Charles说，将酒一饮而尽。“我们上场吧。”  
“好的。”Erik也喝完了他的马提尼。他伸出手，拔掉了Charles衣领上几不可辨的一个小线头。  
“我看上去怎么样？”Charles问。  
“你非常完美，”Erik回答。上帝啊为什么我花了这么久的时间才发现他听上去如此淫荡？他们俩的视线交缠在一起。

“Erik，你”Charles开口，陷入了思索。[如果他像这样靠近，再说些什么，我的衣服扣子就会自己解开了，根本不需要我自己动手。这个男人怎么会如此无可挑剔？一定有什么不对。也许他参与了一个秘密的军事分裂组织而Raven忘了告诉我——Charles你自己听听你在想什么鬼。不要傻站在这儿盯着他看。你有词汇量。快用！]“Actuarial，”Charles开口。[你到底在说什么玩意，Charles？]“这是一个高深的词。”Charles又说。[快闭嘴。]“我有很多词汇量。”[你为什么要那么笑不许笑哦上帝我该说些什么，不能说“我想我爱上你了”也不能“快吻我”也不是“我不会反对你现在就在地板上要了我，在所有同学面前，即使这疯狂至极而且会彻底毁掉这次同学聚会”——]“我不会反对你——”[快闭嘴快闭嘴快闭嘴]“带我——去——坐船。”我在说什么鬼我要默默爬开安静地死去，不被任何人注意，谢谢。

人群恰在此时散开，恍惚间犹如摩西分开红海一般，让他们终于和Jeff Reynolds面对面。他穿着一身紫西装，笑吟吟地挽着一位——呃，好吧，倒算是很迷人的金发女人啦，有一对超大的——嗯——如果温和点形容，她看上去似乎很难打反手网球。或者说有人在她的衣服里塞了两个巨大的穹顶，完全超出人类最疯狂的想象。  
“Jeff，”Charles开口。

“查查！”Jeff大叫。看上去倒是没怎么变，Charles心想。我承认，每次想到他的时候都假想他瘦小、病弱，因为气管的病症而声音尖利刺耳——上帝，我居然比我想象中的更详细描绘了这个画面。“你看上去不错，”Jeff说。  
“你自己也不赖，”Charles诚心地说。“生活如何？”  
“棒极了，查查。真的棒极了。这位Sarah是我的生命之光。”他们亲昵地蹭了蹭，这场景不出意料地令人火大。“我们还有两个美极了的孩子。”  
“哦，几岁？” Charles问。  
“四岁和六岁。美极了。John Elton和Madonna。”

“是你的家族姓氏？”Erik问。Charles能听到他语气里的嘲弄。  
Sarah一脸慈祥地微笑。“不，是Jeff起的名字。”  
“啊，”Erik说。

“这是我的男朋友Erik，”Charles介绍。  
“很高兴认识你，Erik，”Sarah说，伸出了手。Erik跟她握了手。而Jeff没有要握手的意思。  
“我很担心你，”他说。“我这些年一直很担心你，查查。”Charles惊恐地看着他从衣服里掏出一本小册子，他能看见封面用粗体字写着《忏悔》。突然他注意到Erik的怒气开始上升。不行，Charles心想。不，我们不能在同学聚会的第一天晚上就打架。也许第二晚吧。但今天不行。  
“你担心他？”Erik问，而Charles能听见他声音里火山一般的威胁之意。他抓紧了Erik的胳膊。  
“Erik，”他从牙缝里挤出声音。  
“也许这不是你传教的好时候，Jeff，”Sarah开口，用一种似乎这类事发生了太多次的语气。  
“我花了十年时间来研读《圣洁之书》，”Jeff说，“感谢它还有Sarah，让我久久深思了我曾经对你做过的事情。”  
“是吗，”Erik低声说，声音几不可闻，而Charles难以自控地朝他微笑起来。[我不应该因为这个而兴奋。仅仅因为他的话。还有他现在看上去如此愤怒的样子。]

“我对你做过的一切，有些可能是错的，有些则不那么错，但这些和你前路暗藏的危机都不能相提并论，当上帝降临之后，他会将纯洁无罪的人们拥入他的胸怀，”Charles几乎反射性地瞟了一眼Sarah的巨乳。“Sarah和我都已经准备好在福利中心照顾小动物了。”

“上帝有没有要求他的子民把长得像老二一样的东西塞进别人嘴里？”Charles问，试图缓和气氛。  
这话似乎完全不奏效。“懊悔啊，查查，”Jeff说。“当我看到你满身罪孽地走来简直悲痛欲绝。”

Erik看上去似乎准备空手把Jeff的脑袋扯掉。Charles在短暂的一瞬几乎想让这真的发生。也许同学聚会正需要这种戏码。  
“我好担心你，查查。我整夜睡不着地担心你。我曾经去过那些自称骄傲的罪人游行，在人群中找你，想带着你走向至福的光明之地。”  
Charles开始无法控制地大笑起来。“你去了同性恋大游行？”

“我穿着印有反对标语的T恤，这样那些罪人就不会误解我了。”Jeff沉下脸来。Charles望了Erik一眼，Erik看上去依然怒意比嘲笑之意更盛。或者说更加火冒三丈了。Charles并未握紧他的胳膊，但能感觉到那里的肌肉收紧了，而手握成拳头。现在Erik甚至没有看他一眼，而是怒视着Jeff。

“查查我真悲痛，看到你像现在这样，在撒旦的怀抱中，”Jeff说，慢慢地摇着脑袋。Charles感觉到自己松开了Erik的手臂。就这样吧，他心想。就这么结束，除非——

“你所说的撒旦，名字是Erik，”Charles说。Erik扭头看着他，Charles骤然涌起一阵疯狂的勇气，将Erik拉近与他面对面，扬起脸望着Erik。[来吧]他心想，舌头紧张地舔了舔自己张开的唇瓣。[愿者上钩。]有一会儿Erik满脸迷惑。随后他的视线闪过Charles的嘴唇，明白了他的暗示。他热情地用手臂环住Charles的腰际，把他拉入怀中，然后低下身子吻了他。

这并非一个纯洁的吻。Erik的舌头侵入他的唇间，攻城略地，让Charles喘不过气，因为无比想要而感到有些尴尬，他几乎在Erik的怀里融化，而Erik呼吸的频率改变了，当Charles开始回应的时候，用舌尖挑逗着Erik的口腔，手指沿着Erik的下巴轻抚，在Charles的体内燃起熊熊烈火。他可以尝到Erik有多么地狂怒——上帝——这简直性感得能让人瘫软，这个吻有力而饥渴而下流，还有一点儿粗暴，这是男孩子在摩托车后座偷吻你的那种亲吻，有些淫秽，美妙绝伦，Charles在Erik的双唇之间嘶哑地喘息，抬起胳膊将手指插入Erik的发丝，恍惚地意识到他们似乎已经吻得太久了，超过了他们本想刺激Jeff的时间；但Erik突然发出了某种声音，就好象他是真的无比渴望这个吻，就好像他根本不知该如何停止——Charles能感觉到性欲的火焰，心想，接吻不应该是这样子的，他的手指沿着Erik的后颈滑下，试图让自己脱离这个吻，这滋味像是试图抵抗地心引力——

当他俩终于分开的时候，Charles面色通红，喘着粗气，嘴巴依然张开着，而且意识到周围已经聚集了一小群人，其中有两个还拿着相机。[哦天哪，]他心想。[我们成了焦点。]  
然后他清了清喉咙，小声地说，“亲爱的，你能帮我再拿杯酒吗？”  
Erik看上去好像记忆被清空了，而且根本没人去重启他。  
Jeff瞪大眼睛看着他们俩，像是某种牛蛙。  
“当然可以，”Erik说。当他转过身往吧台走去的时候，他的手指滑过了Charles裤子的后部，捏了一下。坏笑又回到了他的脸上，并且比Charles记得的样子更加有侵略性。[你刚才不会真的在我的整个高中班级面前捏了我的屁股吧——我不应该被刺激得这么兴奋——Raven我恨你Raven我要为你建造(erect，还有勃起的意思)一座圣坛是的我意识到我这个动词用得很不恰当Charles组织一下语言.]

Jeff粗声喘了几大口气。他的呼吸变得十分急促。Sarah抓住了他的胳膊，露出像是晕船的表情。Charles突然为她感到强烈的难过。

“不好意思，”Jeff猝然开口，朝出口冲去。Charles望着他落荒而逃的样子。这并非是他想象中的战役，但他的确占了上风。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.反手网球和大胸：大胸很影响打反手网球，参考新闻：http://sports.qq.com/a/20090603/000416.htm  
> 2.圣洁之书：The Good Book http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Good_Book:_A_Secular_Bible  
> 3.同性恋大游行 Pride Parade:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_parade


	9. Chapter 9

Charles缓缓地舒了一口气，努力将注意力放在周围的环境。这很困难。他想要找地方冲个冷水澡。也许他现在应该回房间去——  
房间。该死。那张床。双人床。

他之前把这件事给归类到“暂时不用去考虑”的文件夹里面了。这个文件夹里有追溯到八年级时候的迷思，比如令人担忧的美国人口趋势，死亡的必然性，还有从今天下午开始一直在他脑海里挥之不去的念头“到底有没有人会拒绝享受口交呢？”

“你很幸运，”Sarah悄声开口，将他从沉思中惊醒。  
“什么？”Charles说。  
“你们俩明显爱得发疯，”Sarah说。

Charles吞咽了一下。“你难道不准备递给我什么传教小册子吗？”  
“那更像是Jeff会做的事，”Sarah回答。她看了一眼地板。“除非你真的想要小册子。她的胸部真的波涛汹涌。Charles简直担心她站在那里不动的话会禁不住慢慢往前倾。  
“我想还是不必了。”

Sarah对着他微笑。“Jeff总是提起你。”  
“啊。”  
“经常，”Sarah又说。“总是。一直。”  
“我很遗憾，”Charles说。“他提起我的时候是——正面的吗？”  
“他放了一张你的照片在钱包里，用来提醒他时常为你的灵魂祈祷，”Sarah说。她从小提包里拿出一个钱包，Charles警惕地注意到钱包里有一张自己的照片，是十年级时候的，穿着标志性的蓝色毛衫，正努力吞着一根栉瓜。钱包里再没其他照片。  
“哦，天哪，”Charles说。

Sarah皱起了眉头。“他走了好一会儿了，”她说，一个困惑的表情慢慢在她脸上漾开。“我希望他不是又在男厕所里迷路了。”  
“迷路？”Charles不解。  
“真是讨厌哪，设计男厕所的人把他们都弄得非常难找。”Sarah说，摇了摇头。“建得像迷宫一样。真是太糟了。有时候他去厕所要去一整个小时。”  
“你在说什么啊？”  
“我从来没去过，”Sarah说。“自从Jeff告诉我，男厕所里面有迷惑人的陷阱还有旋转的电锯之后，我根本不晓得自己能不能安全脱身。”  
Charles紧张地瞪着她。“你不是在开玩笑，”他艰难地开口，突然觉得一阵口干。  
“有一次他困在厕所里三个小时！我超级着急的，还写信跟市长抱怨厕所设计影响了公众安全呢，”Sarah说。“但市长什么也没做。他只是回寄了一张写着‘谢谢你写信给市长’的明信片，封面是他坐在拖拉机上。”她皱了皱眉。“我怀疑他是不是根本没读我的信，说实话。”

Charles感觉有一点糟糕，“我想你会发现，男厕所并非真的是那个样子，”他用自己力所能及最温和的口气说。  
Sarah朝他投来紧张而迷茫的一眼，就好像有人把她的脑袋塞进了一只冻鸡里面。“别傻了，查查，”她说，“难道你还要告诉我说，穿戴蓝色毛衫和棕色假发不会使人怀上健康的宝宝吗。”  
Charles惊得下巴掉了下来。

“是的！”Sarah挤出一阵不自在的尖笑，酷似调制解调器的拨号声。“我的孩子Madonna就是这么来的。”  
“哦亲爱的，”Charles说，“Sarah，我真的非常抱歉，但你的丈夫有很严重的问题。”Sarah困窘地眨了眨眼，就好像他说的话字体太小，令她难以看清一样。“事实上，”Charles补充，“比这更严重，他是个糟透了的、坏心的、完全的伪君子，让你一直活在愚蠢的谎言中。”  
“Jeff时常在梦中呼唤的你的名字，我没想到你会这么形容他，”Sarah说。  
“Sarah，”Charles说，“我知道这听上去很怪，但你为什么不立刻和我一起去参观下厕所呢？去看看他的情况？这或许能够解释一切。”  
Sarah惊恐地望了他一眼。“但那里有陷阱，”她开口，“还有迷宫。我会被永远困在里面的。”  
[Jeff真是幸运，至少他找到了世界上最单纯好骗的老婆。]Charles心想。

“如果有必要的话，我向你保证我会保护你，帮你出来，”Charles说，试图用保证的语气。“拜托了，我想这样会好一些。”Sarah跟着他紧张地走向男厕所的方向。“我不会跟着陌生男人去洗手间的，查查，”她说，“但这些年我经常听到你的名字，Jeff有时候毫无理由地对着我说出这个名字，我觉得我已经很熟悉你了。”

Charles在洗手间门口停顿了一会儿。设计这件酒吧的人显然觉得用木头的动物雕刻来显示性别是很有趣的，这通常没什么问题——公鸡和母鸡，公牛和母牛——但莫名其妙地，这里用的是猫。Charles根本不知道怎么辨别猫的性别。小时候他养过一只猫，他取名叫牛顿，结果牛顿生了一堆小猫。他对着两扇门皱起眉头。最后随机地推开了左边那个。

这是正确的那扇门。他能看到Jeff窝在角落里，肩膀抖动着。  
Jeff转过身，望着他。他显然哭了很久。而且，貌似之前还在做——某些Charles不愿意去想的事情。“查查？”他开口，声音支离破碎。  
我的上帝，Charles心想。这大概是我见过最可悲的场景了。  
Sarah上前一步，走进了洗手间。“Jeff，”她开口，声音有些不稳。“你说的陷阱在哪里？”  
“我可以解释，”Jeff慌忙地说。  
“还有旋转的电锯在哪里？”Sarah尖叫起来。“Jeff，你说谎！”  
“Jeff对于很多事情都说了谎，”Charles补刀。

“迷宫在哪里？”Sarah猛地把Jeff的钱包扔到水池墙上。“每件事都是谎言吗？你到底是谁？你看的那些视频不是《利未记》对不对？John Elton和Madonna不是你自己原创的名字吗？”

Charles开始往门口挪走。  
“等等，查查！别走！”Jeff大叫。“我可以解释！”  
“查查明白到底发生了什么！”Sarah吼起来。“Jeff，我根本不了解你。”  
“别听他的，”Jeff说。“他是个罪人！”Charles继续往门口挪动。  
“哦是吗？那么他至少生活中有真实的东西！”Sarah怒吼。“他有真正关心的人！他不用躲在厕所里回避的人！”

Charles终于后退着钻出了门，几乎是用跑的冲向Erik，后者正站在大厅里拿着两杯酒。Charles几乎因为放松而啜泣出声。[到底为什么我才认识了你——多久？而我此刻竟然想不出别的想见的人？]  
“我就猜你在这儿，”Erik说。“我刚才到处找不着你。”  
“谢谢，”Charles说，接过了饮料。“我需要这个。”他一口喝掉了一半。突然他觉得疲惫至极。“我们出去吧。”他说完，突然意识到，等等，那张床。操。

“发生了什么？”  
Charles叹了口气，疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴。过了片刻，他开口，“你听过一个词叫‘crysterbate’没有？”  
“什么？”Erik皱起眉毛。[你连迷茫的时候都如此性感]Charles心想。[你简直不可思议。]  
“Jeff就是那种，”Charles说。  
“啊。”Erik伸出手，捏了捏Charles的肩头。“那么，我可以说，我们这一局赢得漂亮，亲爱的。”  
Charles点点头，向后仰躺在Erik的胸口，感觉到既疲倦又放松，还被酒精激起了一点儿勇气。“你是上天赐予的礼物，”他低声咕哝。“Erik，我不知道没有你我该怎么办。谢谢你。谢谢你帮我的一切。你棒极了。你会让我对真实世界失望的，上帝啊，如果我跟你有一点儿可能的话，我不会放你——”[你在说蠢话，Charles，别说了。]

突然Jeff从洗手间蹒跚着出来了，嘴里塞了三本小册子，似乎还有某些厕所洁具的部分。他露出那种备受折磨的表情，就好象刚才看到了一个幽灵然后又被那个幽灵强迫看两女一杯似的。  
Sarah从他后面出现，手里挥舞着似乎是水池的碎片。[她到底是怎么把水池从墙上扯下来的？我还以为虔诚的人不会有如此的怒火——]

“哦亲爱的，”Erik说。他用胳膊搂住了Charles的肩膀。“来吧，我们出去，甜心。”  
甜心。Charles心想，这是个新称呼。[哦上帝不要用那种眼神看我，让我更加担心床的事情了。]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.这段不知道有没有翻译清楚，就是说Jeff走狗屎运找了个天真的老婆，就骗她说男厕所会迷路，然后经常去厕所里自慰，但同时又非常有罪恶感，会一边做一边哭（ORZ）而且让老婆打扮成Charles才跟她做爱，还骗她说是这样才能成功怀孕。他给儿子起的名字John Elton是个著名的支持同性恋人士（真是精分啊）  
> 2.翠玉瓜 - Zuccini  
> 3.crysterbate：cry(哭）+masturbate（手淫），一边自慰一边被罪恶感弄哭的现象。


	10. Chapter 10

当他们回到房间的时候，Charles一下子瘫倒在床上，合上了双眼。“我从没想过我会说接下来的话，”他低声咕哝，“甚至在最疯狂的梦境里都没有想过，但Jeff Reynolds真是个可怜虫。”他扯出一个虚弱的微笑。“等我告诉Raven去。”  
  
Erik在床的另一边坐下，开始脱掉鞋子。“如果他善良一些，这事情也不会发生在他身上。”  
  
“但，我本来以为我会幸灾乐祸的，”Charles说。“我本以为，鉴于他曾对我做过的事情，他如果生活被毁灭的话是罪有应得，但——当他的生活真的被毁的时候，我感觉自己似乎是许了错误的愿望。”他把脸埋进枕头里，接下来的话语被布料遮掩得难以听清，Erik感觉他似乎说了“真正的IQ”之类的，但好像说不通。  
  
“过来，”他说，直起身子坐到床头，靠在Charles身边。他伸出手去轻轻抚摸Charles的头发。触感就像它看上去一样柔软。Charles在他的触摸下动情地颤栗起来。随后他将脑袋从枕头里抬起，转头望向Erik。  
“我觉得你应该觉得高兴，”Erik说。“你看你之前担心同学聚会，结果却发现你班上几乎所有人暗地里都想和你上床。”  
  
Charles微弱地笑了几声。他在床上挪得更近了一点，允许Erik伸出手把他的脑袋搁在自己的膝上。Erik将手指插入Charles的发丝，而Charles再度闭上双眼，沉醉于这亲密的接触。  
  
Erik挑起挡在Charles面前的一缕棕色发丝，把它别到Charles的耳后，放任自己的手指轻轻沿着Charles的耳廓游移，令Charles从喉咙中发出一阵相当满足的哼声。Erik又做了一次，指尖继续沿着Charles的脖颈下滑，Charles的呼吸变得辛苦而粗重，发出的声响宛如把硬币丢进一杯水的泠泠声。  
  
然后Charles睁开了眼睛。“他们都是白痴，”他说。“一直都是。只有Martin Ornstein除外，而他好像甚至都没来聚会。”  
“如果他们有心思对你产生渴望，那么至少不是完全的白痴，”Erik说，决定不要提起Martin这个人。他用拇指摩挲着Charles的前额，沿着他的脸颊向下，小心翼翼如同想要铭刻在心一般。Charles仰头望着他。他的眼睛甚至比Erik记忆中任何时候都要蓝得使人心悸，但其中蕴藏着令人吃惊的热情却是崭新的。就好像是隔着彩绘玻璃凝视火焰一般。不。就好像——根本没有言语能够形容那种眼神。它裹挟着生动得令人难受的画面，如洪水般淹没了他——他想要看着Charles赤裸着身体，被钳制在他的大腿之间；或是于凌乱的床单上跪在他的身前的时候，露出和此刻同样的神情——那才是这双眼睛适合的场景。从他的小腹暗涌起的热度提醒他，这时候让Charles的头还靠在自己的膝盖上是个不恰当的行为。他将一只手掌滑到Charles的脖子下面，托起了他的后脑勺。这或许能起到一些缓冲作用。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Charles开口。“Erik你没必要这么做。”他的声音听上去有点沙哑。“这棒极了，但你不——”  
“嘘，”Erik笑起来，用一根手指抵住他的嘴唇。Charles双唇的触感让他记起了接吻时的感觉，那柔软的唇瓣欲拒还迎，Charles温暖的身躯在他的怀中，当他们唇齿相交的时Charles从唇角溢出的细微呻吟。这也许是他曾听过最为性感的声音，因为他十分确定Charles并不想让他听到而显得更加性感。他只想再吻Charles一次。不。不仅如此。如果他再听到随便Charles的哪个高中同学在酒吧里提起Charles能吞多少东西，他觉得自己简直想掐死谁。这简直是折磨。他突然发现自己正心不在焉地抚摸着Charles的嘴唇。  
  
Charles有些尴尬地坐了起来。“我要去冲个澡，”他说。Erik注意到他有些脸红。“啊，对了。你睡在床的这半边。如果你想睡觉的话，这肯定——你之前非常——”  
“Charles，”Erik开口。  
Charles避开了他的目光。他不安地挪动了一下，而Erik猛然意识到他正假装漫不经心地用双手捂住了下身。  
  
哦。原来如此。  
  
然后Charles起来了，冲进了浴室。  
[哦上帝啊，]Charles心想，甩上了浴室门。[如果我撑的小帐篷再明显一点的话，童子军都能安营扎寨了。恶……不。因为你现在百分之九十八的血液都不在大脑里，所以开始造一些愚蠢的比喻句了。我需要冲一个人类历史上最冰冷的冷水澡。]他扯掉了身上剩余的衣服，把水龙头开到最大和最冷，咬紧牙关站到水下。  
  
[他为什么要这么做呢为什么，我甚至跟他不属于一个物种，呃，我是说，作为一个科学家的角度我们的确是一个物种——但他根本不可能会像刚才那样摸我才对——哦上帝这令人难以忍受。]他伸出一只手包覆住自己的下身，发出一声隐忍的呻吟。[你只要表现得友善就好，Charles。哦天哪。只要继续逢场作戏就好。上帝啊你根本不知道我多想扯下他那条合身得无可挑剔的裤子，然后看一看这些年被人往我嘴里塞奇怪的东西究竟有没有换来什么。]他向后倚在淋浴间的墙壁上，听到隔壁房间传来一阵声响，要么是猫叫，要么是热情似火的做爱声，叫得也跟猫似的。反正就是像猫。  
  
[安静点，Charles，隔音很差]Charles提醒自己，但那些幻想的画面不断冲刷着他的脑际[你的双手抚摸着我你的大手爱抚着我身体各处我的嘴唇吻着你你在我的体内你发出的声音——]他将头仰起，抵在墙上，用力地咬紧了下唇防止自己发出呻吟。[如果他听见你在这里自慰，Charles——只是因为他摸了摸你的头发，说了些温柔的话，只是因为他，因为他的一切，明天你将无法面对他。]他叹了口气，试图把水龙头再拧大一些。[有时候你看着我的样子，真是不公平]他心想。[“你们俩明显爱得发疯”，“那么他至少生活中有真实的东西。他真正关心的人。他不用躲在厕所里回避的人。”]Charles挤出紧绷的一笑。[那正是最糟的地方。因为人们在意的，正是我并未真实拥有的东西。这太残酷了。这种事适合古希腊悲剧作家来写进书里。忘记你的工作。忘记学位。忘记得过的奖。没人在意。甚至连我自己都不在意了。只是他。只有他。还是说他也不在意？]  
  
[上帝啊，如果我能拥有他，我将忘记其余的一切。如果我能拥有他，让他像那样望着我，因为我糟糕的数学笑话而大笑，看在老天的份上，还有熨烫我该死的裤子——如果我拥有他如果他现在就走进来把我按在淋浴间的墙上——]Charles发出一声半是呻吟的尴尬声响，用牙齿咬住了自己的拳头，试图保持安静——[他下流地亲吻着我像今晚的吻一样火热，告诉所有人我属于他并且他疯狂地想要我，在浴室里再次吻我他的嘴唇在我身体各处他的手指在我体内他的双手按在我的胯部他一寸一寸地进入我，更深地插入，让我叫出他的名字——]Charles舔吸了自己的一根手指，然后将它滑入自己的体内，随着手上的动作扭动起来。“哦上帝——Erik——”Charles颤抖着射了出来，整个人支离破碎，撞上了浴室的墙壁。他关上了水龙头，向后靠在墙上，低下头闭上双眼。  
  
然后他意识到门不知何时已经被打开了。Erik正站在那里，看上去几乎无法说出完整的句子。“我很抱歉，Charles，”他喘着气，“我本不想打扰你，但——这真是我见过最性感的画面之一。”Charles慢慢地踏出了淋浴间，拉上了玻璃门，纠结自己该不该扯条毛巾遮身子。  
  
  
“过来这里，”Erik说。他们的目光交汇。那邀请的表情就像是张开的手掌。[他想要我，]Charles心想，心跳开始加速。[他要我。他要我。]然后他向前跨了两大步，扑进了Erik的怀里与他热吻起来。Erik的舌头在他的口中攻城略地，如果说之前吻Erik的感觉已经很棒的话，跟此刻也完全不能比，因为你正全身赤裸地贴在他胸前而他的手正四处抚摸，温暖干燥而——充满了占有欲——当Erik的双手沿着他的大腿向上滑，覆上Charles的屁股，Charles忍不住在亲吻之余发出了一声喘息，向后退了一点点，有点羞愧地对着Erik的颈侧小声嘀咕，“我知道我的身材不太比得上——你通常交往的人，但最近的研究真的到了关键阶段所以我没空健身——”  
  
“Charles，”Erik说，语气几乎是恼怒的，抬起他的脸使他看向自己。“你有个完美的屁股。”他的手指揉捏着柔软的臀肉，令Charles不自在地发出沉醉的声音，感觉到自己在Erik的胸前僵硬起来，呼吸变得粗重而不稳。Erik朝他投来的眼光像是融化的金属在他的腹中滚烫地摇晃。  
  
Charles咽了一口口水。Erik的衬衫前襟湿透了；他们的相拥使得Erik的衣服前面全都是水渍。“我应该找条毛巾的，”他说。“这套西装可能值钱得比我——”  
  
Erik俯下身子，在他的耳边吐气，“ **Fuck the suit，”** 随后Erik的舌头描摹起他的耳廓，使他喘息起来，一阵火热的性欲在他的下腹燃起，接着Erik半吻半咬地对待了他的耳垂，他实实在在地呻吟出声，再也无法掩饰。  
  
 **“你真美，”** Erik说，那温暖的声线和睁大双眼的认真神情使Charles忍不住想要相信他。Erik低下身子亲吻他的脖子，他难以自抑地仰起头，微微拱起脖颈，全身都被再次点燃。[他要我，他在碰我，他想要摸我的身体]“你真完美，Charles，”Erik开口。“没有人告诉过你吗？”  
  
[从未]他心想。[从未有人像你这样说过。但你不用说任何话都可以攻陷我。你可以尽管呢喃没有意义的词语，而我仍然会相信你觉得我是美丽的——哦上帝他觉得我很美——从未有人]“没有，”他开口说道。“只有人说——我很善于吞一些东西。”[多古怪啊这句话也很适合描述我的感情生活。当然了Charles。]  
  
Erik望着他的眼神像是一记手雷将他引爆，再也无法连续地思考。而且他能感到Erik裤子里毫无疑问的凸起。“Charles，”Erik喘息，然后将他推搡着回到卧室，又过了片刻，把他放倒在床上，他喘着粗气，潮湿的头发乱糟糟地贴在枕头上。  
   
“老天，”Erik说着，跨到他的身上。Erik的脸泛红，瞳孔显得放大了，在通常情况下Charles会想到“啊真棒，哺乳动物受到刺激时的反应”但此刻所有的科学道理都被尽数抛在脑后，他只是伸出手把Erik的脑袋拉低吻住他。[你]他心中再无它念。  
  
“你快要把我搞疯了，”Erik说，“从最初的时候起，你根本一无所知，对不对？”他再次吻了Charles的脖颈，嘴唇沿着他的喉咙慢慢下移，Charles挤出一把可怜兮兮的、绝望的哼唧声，拱起颈背，而Erik低声呢喃，“你根本不知道你有多撩人，Charles。你发出的声音。如果你再继续这样的话我能直接射出来——只是摸着你——”他的双唇像是朝圣一般下移到Charles的胸前。他用牙齿衔住了Charles的一边乳头，用力地咬下去，令Charles挺身回应，喘息着，被情欲挑得晕头转向。  
  
“不，”Charles气喘吁吁地说，突然大胆起来。“我想要你操我的嘴。”  
“操，Charles，”Erik低吼，声音变得难以置信地粗糙，然后Charles攥紧了他的衬衫领口，试图扯掉它。  
  
衬衫比他预计得要难脱一点儿。Charles之前无意间被某些书误导，以为衬衫可以不费什么力就被撕烂，但这件很遗憾地并非如此。它材质很好，布料坚实得负隅顽抗他的撕扯动作，但当他尝试的时候Erik带着半是好笑半是渴望的眼神凝视着他，让他觉得至少努力没有白费。他坐起身子，把Erik按倒在床上，开始解他的扣子，一边在他逐渐露出的皮肤上落下缓慢的吻，饥渴地把布料拉开，用舌尖在Erik的胸肌线条上打转，把Erik的乳头含进嘴里，用舌头挑逗着它，而Erik几乎在他的攻势下融化，他的目光灼热，终于Charles解开了最后一个扣子，而Erik修长的手指直接扯掉了他的腰带和裤子，然后——  
  
突然Charles想起了Raven在出发前的站台上所说的话，说他正在实现百分之九十八人口的幻想，让他几乎笑出声来。[就是这样，]他心想，[我确凿无误地——Erik Lehnsherr现在就躺在这张床上，毛毯乱成一团，他只穿着内裤，老天作证，但比那些广告的效果都还要好，因为他发出的声音还有他对我投来的隐秘目光，尽管他穿的内裤和广告上的是同一条——]  
  
“货真价实，”他低声咕哝，手指滑入了裤腰，感觉到自己的脉搏在加速，眼睛睁大了，想着[哦看在上帝的份上Charles，别像个在圣诞节早晨期待拆礼物的小孩——停——你绝对在流口水了，Charles，太丢人——]他紧张兮兮地舔了舔嘴唇，令Erik从喉咙底部挤出一声难以言喻的感叹。  
“Charles，你快要把我弄死了，”他低声说。  
然后Charles笑了起来，拉下了裤头——  
  
 **噢。**  
噢我的上帝啊。  
而且还是受过割礼的。  
  
“Erik，”Charles情不自禁地出声，眼睛睁大而神色迷离，Erik伸出手，插入他的发间，朝他邪恶地一笑。“喜欢你见到的吗，Charles？”Charles以一串轻柔的吻作为回答，向下直到Erik的腹部，用嘴挑逗着那光荣的巨物根部，[别胡思乱想Charles]，然后他暗自抬头看了Erik一眼，朝着它的头部吐了一口温暖的气息，让Erik几乎哀号起来，随后他沿着Erik的柱身小心翼翼地舔了一长条，Erik低声恳求，“Charles，看在上帝的份上，”接着他把Erik含入口中，Erik发出他有史以来听过最为性感的声响。他一丝不苟地吞吐着Erik的阴茎，有些被噎住，而Erik喘息出声，“天哪Charles我真希望你能看看你自己的样子——fuck——”Charles含入了更多，开始用手握住他的嘴唇难以包覆的其余部分，而Erik口齿不清地低哼了一声，听上去像是Charles的名字。Erik的味道很不多——温暖而厚重，有一些模糊的咸味还有——被充满的感觉，他发出一声赞赏的呻吟，Erik的手指随即碰到他的头发，紧紧抓住了它，当他终于全部吞入的时候挤出一点满足的轻哼，Erik的阴茎前端抵到了他的喉咙底部，Erik用那双因为情欲而变得昏暗的眼睛低头望着他，就好象他是某种私人的宝物，并且胡乱地说着“天啊Charles你是我见过最性感的小东西——操——”这让他的下腹一热，他暧昧地爱抚着Erik的胸膛，开始有节奏地为他口交，吸吮他，仔细地，感知着Erik的下身难耐地猛推，像是一个急着寻找下一页乐谱的乐手，并且他用手撸动柱身，用舌头淫荡地挑弄着它的前端，令Erik沉迷无法自拔。Erik喘着粗气，发出下流的声音，他能对他这么做，让Erik像这样融化，喊出他的名字。这让他硬得不可思议。这太过头了，他一边吸吮一边磨蹭着身下的床单，当他再次吞吐的时候Erik的手指警告性地抓紧了他的发丝，“我要——fuck，Charles”他并没有松口，而是感觉那阵炽热的、腥咸的液体充满了他的口腔，尽数咽了下去，稍微呛住了一点儿，留下一条淫秽的痕迹沿着他的下巴流过。当Erik慢慢地、无力地坐起身，他伸出手，用拇指擦干净了那道痕迹。Charles忍不住喘息着射了出来，弄脏了身下的床单。  
  
Erik抱住他的身体，吻住了他的唇，显得慵懒、不安又愉悦，然后Charles问，“喜欢你自己的味道吗？”而Erik回答，“我知道你喜欢，”手指沿着Charles的胯部往下游移。  
然后Erik把床罩拉到一边，把毯子盖好，将Charles揽进自己的怀抱，在他的后颈落下一吻。  
“高中的一切，”Charles带着睡意地嘟哝。“只是训练。都是为了你。”  
“嗯？”Erik问，一边伸长手臂关上了灯。  
  
“没什么只是那种做爱之后愚蠢的胡言乱语，”Charles说。  
“我很期待你做爱之后一切愚蠢的胡言乱语，”Erik说，嘴唇刷过他的耳朵，而Charles心想[这不会是真的。不可能。这是我一生中最糟糕的噩梦，真的，因为我知道我最终不得不醒来。]  
“晚安，爱人，”Erik说，而——[那不可能是这个意思，只是人们在做完之后随口说的话罢了，这是常见情况]Charles想着，拉起Erik的双臂环住自己，钻进他的怀抱，尽管身上黏黏的又乱糟糟也毫不在意，即使在意他也没精力了，因为他很快就陷入了睡眠。  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

当Erik醒来的时候，他有一刻不知道身在何处、也不知道发生了什么，但莫名地觉得像在家一般安心。然后他往旁边看了一眼，映入眼帘的是Charles，正挪动了一下身子，在睡梦中低声咕哝了几句。

Erik微笑起来。一醒来看见这风景可不坏。  
他伸出胳膊，把挡在Charles脸前的几缕褐发顺到耳后。上帝啊。Erik简直想每天早晨都在床上看到这样的他。Charles Xavier，头发乱糟糟的，沉睡着，全身赤裸，唇上浮现出满足的、略带微笑的调皮色彩。

Charles的眼睛睁开了，而Erik心想，就是这个。这一切如此妙不可言。我想要这个。我想要每天都看到这个。我想要铭记Charles Xavier从梦中醒来时脸上迷惑又愉快的表情。我想要听他叫我的名字。Erik摸索着床头柜，拿起自己的手机，给他拍了一张照片，而Charles迷糊地皱起眉头，试图拍开他手里的手机。

“怎——Erik——什——早上好，”他含混地出声。

然后Erik注意到自己的手机屏幕在闪。有一堆短消息，包括一条来自Raven的简洁恐吓，说要是他玩弄她哥哥感情的话她就会冲过来阉了他。来自他经纪人的两个未接来电，还有一条写着“紧急情况：Willy死了。”的消息。

“Willy死了？”Charles一边发问一边坐起身，眯眼看着手机。  
到底为什么，Erik心想，Charles把下巴支在我的肩膀上来看手机屏幕的这副样子，我之前居然都不知道我多么希望这种事情每天早晨发生？

“Willy是个海豹，”Erik说。“我们合作过一次。不知道为什么这会是紧急情况。”  
“或许它把你列为紧急联系人了，”Charles说。“或者你是他的遗嘱执行人。”  
Erik大笑。“我得忙着去为它的葬礼找一个苏格兰风笛手来吹《哥伦比亚，大洋的明珠》。”  
“风笛手，”Charles打了个颤。“人们只在葬礼上吹是有原因的，你知道。因为活人都受不了。”  
“我觉得简直是煎熬，”Erik说。

Charles轻轻哼唧了一声，倒回床单里。Erik把手机丢到地板上。  
“我喜欢你早晨的样子，”他低语，也爬回了被子里，用两只手臂搂住了Charles的腰。  
Charles扭头望向他。“不用说，我也喜欢你早晨的样子，”他小声咕哝。“如果我早知道一觉醒来可以看到这种好东西的话，我多年前就会预订了。”

Erik吻了吻他的颈窝。Charles动情地沉浸于这种亲昵，然后转过身子，依旧睡眼惺忪地盯着他，几乎有些害羞地仰头索吻。在清晨亲吻Charles非常令人愉悦，Charles看上去依然有点小小震惊居然真的得到了吻，但除去他眼中闪动的惊讶火苗，他看上去懒懒的、很满足，还有一种想要宣示占有权的气场。

“今天要做什么，亲爱的？”Erik问。  
“吃东西，”Charles一本正经地说。“然后还有一场盛大的活动，据说有绝对不容错过的酒水和舞会——假如你还能忍受再跟那群人共处的话，当然如果你不愿意我完全理解。”  
“我就是为此而来的，”Erik说。  
“是啊，我猜也是，”Charles说。他懒洋洋地伸展身体，平躺下来，盯着天花板。“你在高中的时候是什么样子？”  
“孤独的，”Erik说。“可怜的。令人讨厌的。冷酷的。矮矮的。”

Charles向他投来的眼光像是在看着多层蛋糕的顶端。  
“其实还是有点准确的，”Erik继续说，“尽管听上去让我显得有点像Thomas Hobbes笔下的人物——”  
然后Charles突然探出胳膊用两只手捧住了他的脸，热切地攻陷了他的嘴，深入地吻着他，舌头火热而有力地逗弄着他，令他突然无法呼吸、被不可思议地挑起了情欲。

“这是为什么？”  
“我一直都想在你说话的时候这么做，”Charles回答。  
他看上去还想说些什么。但他没有，而是靠得更近了一些，再次亲吻了Erik，充满喜爱地、温柔地、嘴唇还有着些许笨拙，而Erik后退了一点儿看着他，几乎也想说点什么，但也没有说。

“高中，”他低声说，“适者生存的环境。但是，”他用一边手肘撑起自己，用一只手指沿着Charles的胸膛缓缓下移。“我想，以一种奇怪的方式，你其实可能是整个高中班级里最受欢迎的人呢，查查•蛋维尔。（Chuko Eggsavier）”  
Charles大笑起来。  
“绝对在知名度方面如此，”Erik又说。“蛋仔。（Eggy）”  
Charles笑得上气不接下气。

“为什么都跟蛋有关？”Erik问，又沿着Charles的锁骨仔细描摹，注意着Charles脸颊上逐渐泛起的红晕。“只是因为足球队那件事？”  
“这个嘛，一部分。还有，”Charles咽了一口口水。“在我们高二返校的时候，有人觉得趁我睡着的时候剃光我的头发会很有趣。所以，叫我蛋蛋。”  
Erik惊骇地瞪着他。“那简直是犯罪了，”他低声说，“你有这么漂亮的头发。”渴望用手指插进Charles的发丝，这想法从未减弱，但此刻突然变得十分强烈。他伸出手，顺了顺Charles耳后的一缕头发。Charles享受着触摸的样子让他想要再做一次。他又抚摸了一次。然后他将整只手都埋进Charles半长的发中梳弄着它。

“也没那么糟啦，”Charles说。他的呼吸稍微平静了一点。“让我发现我的脑壳形状很规则，即使有一天会秃的话也不用担心。不管怎样，我熬过了高中，”Charles说。“来到了这里。我们俩在这里。”他突然语无伦次起来。“你自己的头发也非常好看。也许这才吸引了海豹吧。”

Erik朝他坏笑。“我还以为你没注意到。”  
“我当然注意到了。上帝啊你的手真棒。”  
“你的头很敏感嘛。”  
“停下，”Charles说。“不然我们没法下床了。”  
“正合我意。”  
然后Erik的手机又响了起来，他无声咒骂了几句。

“Willy？”Charles问。  
Erik越过他拿起手机，看着屏幕。“又是我的经纪人。”  
“你应该接电话。”  
“我应该不接。”  
“我不介意的，”Charles说。  
“我不是那种在床上还接工作电话的男友，”Erik说。  
“Erik，我是个成年人了，”Charles说。“接吧。也许Willy的灵魂正渴求着你。”  
Erik接通电话。他基本上只是说了“是”还有“我知道”和“我真不知道根据合同我还得这么做”，然后是“那么拒绝他们”。他的表情并没有垮下来，只是变得严峻了，嘴唇抿成一道紧闭的直线并且眉头深锁。

Charles担心地看了他一眼。  
等Erik挂了电话之后，他叹了口气，抓了抓自己的头发。“有点美中不足，Charles。”  
“是的我猜到会有这样的事，”Charles说。


	12. Chapter 12

“当然了，这很有意义，”Charles对Raven说着。他有种感觉，Raven在这通电话的大多数时间里都把手机举得远离耳朵，时不时敷衍几句，“是啊，”“嗯哼”，还有“喘口气再说，Charles”。他相信要是交换角色的话他估计也会和她一样做。因为他自己已经漫无边际地讲了一大堆。

 

“是啊，Charles，”Raven说。“很有意义。”  
“那正是我说的，”Charles说。“我也是这么想的。操他妈的PETA。”  
“什么？”Raven问。  
“我刚才说过了，Raven，”Charles以极大的耐心解释。“他们因为Willy的死而大闹了一番。”  
“Willy？”  
“那只海豹。Erik的海豹朋友。他们从什么内部渠道得知它的死因有一些可疑——或者说‘不友善’的拍摄环境对他的自尊心造成了伤害什么的——所以他们必须重新拍摄那辑照片，以一种能够显示Calvin Klein对于海豹足够尊敬、把海豹当作生态系统中瑰宝的方式——”  
“哦噗，”Raven说。

“新的照片必须以海豹作为主题，”Charles说，“海豹才是主角。”  
“根据我的经验，这至少要花上一整天，”Raven实事求是地评论。“除非你男朋友是个超人。”  
“他不是我的男朋友，”Charles说。“他是我的‘男朋友’。听出那个引号了吗。”  
“真的吗？”Raven问。“给我的感觉可不是这样。”  
“我刚才一直在说这个啊！”Charles大叫起来。“我们所做的一切都有意义。我是说我完全入戏了——我就像是真的在谈恋爱一般，完全忘记了他只是来伪装一个周末而已，而我现在刚刚把他送走，也告别了所有的一切。而且我再也没有伴儿了。回到了初始状态。干杯。”  
“干杯？”Raven不解。

现实情况是，Charles花了一整个下午坐在酒店的吧台旁，点了一轮又一轮的酒，身边仅有的同伴是一个长得像流浪汉一样的甘道夫和一个染了头发、戴着颈环的男人，他觉得也许是jimmy Melloy，但没有想去证实的兴趣。喝酒看上去像是个好主意。

“Charles，他真的喜欢你，”Raven说。  
“谢谢你安慰我。”  
“我是说他真的喜欢你。”  
“我真的喜欢他，”Charles说着，叹了一口气。“看在上帝的份上，Raven，我不会随随便便热情地去吸我不喜欢的男人的老二。”  
“Charles，”Raven问，“你喝醉了吗？”

“我是说，不会那么随便，”Charles说。“我没说我很热情。我不做——这种事。”他朝着电话做出一个暗示性的手势。  
“哇哦。我现在要赶紧去清空自己的记忆了，好吗？我会假装我没听到，而且我非常庆幸我现在看不到你在做什么，你现在立刻把电话递给卖酒给你的那个人——”  
“喂，卖酒给我的那个人，”Charles说。“仔细听好。”

“快让我哥哥别喝了！”Raven对着电话这头大吼。  
“十分感谢你，Raven，我现在要挂电话了。”

Charles挂了电话，对着酒吧皱起眉头。“我真的不会，”他并没有对着哪个特定的人讲话。“我不——”他开始用左手十分详细地比划起来。甘道夫先生似乎正努力避开视线接触。“你真应该好好看看那玩意，”他说。“就像是巫师的手杖一样长。你可以用它来打高尔夫。你会想把它印在明信片上寄给亲戚。它——简直像是地标性建筑。”  
甘道夫看上去想要溜走。Charles一把抓住他的袖子。“古老的文明，”他凑过去轻声说道，“可以用它的影子来判断时间。”

吧台的电话响了起来。酒保拿起电话，Charles觉得听到电话那头是Raven的声音。  
“如果有人叫你不要再让我喝酒了，别理她，”他叫喊。这时候他屁股下的凳子神秘地溜走了。  
“也许你该躺下休息，”戴着颈环的男人说。  
对了我好像有什么事情要问他，Charles心想。“告诉我你不是Jimmy Melloy，”Charles说。  
“Jimmy Melloy？”  
“π！”Charles大叫。他说话的对象看上去十分痛苦。“π！”Charles又说了一次，声音更大了。然后他脸色变得苍白。“哦，Jimmy，”他说。“我正在对你做我曾经经历的事情，不是吗？”他伤感地坐进本来是他的座位，但凳子不见了，他继续慢悠悠地滑落到地板上。“我已经成了一个怪物吗，Jimmy Melloy？”  
“我不确定我认识你，”戴颈环的男人说。他看上去慢慢远去了。感觉上整个酒吧里的一切都在逐渐远去。  
“也许你应该好好清醒一下，”一个明显不是Jimmy Melloy的声音说。

“清醒？”Charles完全困惑地说。[这是个好主意，]他心想。[我感觉非常放松，今晚会没问题的。]  
“你看上去有点不太妙，”坐在吧台边的那个男人看上去变成了三个或者四个。  
“我想我该走了，”Charles咕哝着站起来。真奇怪啊这个餐厅突然变成旋转的了。他的手机震了一下。是Erik。“我刚才打开手机发现收到了一些照片，三张灯塔的，华盛顿纪念碑，日晷，光剑，还有一个全是胡言乱语的短信，”信息这么写道。“能解释一下吗？”通常很难从短信中推测一个人的表情，但这条似乎像是在坏笑。

“我没有酗酒的问题，”Charles用拇指打字回复。但字母在手机屏幕上游动，他觉得或许现在不是回应发时候。他删除了它。  
“回去睡一觉，老兄。”酒保建议。  
[你只是在让自己尴尬]，Charles。Charles心想。他小心翼翼地走进电梯里。  
“我根本不需要伴儿，”他朝着电梯厢映出的自己，自信地说。“Charles Xavier是一个完全具有独立行为的个体，还是个健谈的、灵活应变的、洞察力敏锐的人，一个人也完全没问题。今晚会非常容易的。”

他对着自己露出胜利的微笑。[会非常容易的。]电梯门又打开了，还是在大堂。原来他根本没有按下楼层按钮。  
Charles把每一层的按钮都按了。[非常容易]。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.PETA:PETA组织（善待动物组织）由Ingrid Newkirk 女士于1980年创建。她受到70年代末动物解放意识的影响，认定动物应该和人类拥有平等的生存权利。  
> 这一章因为查查喝醉了所以有点意识流，很多醉话都是意译的，如果有问题欢迎指出~  
> 另外那一堆比喻句和一堆照片都是用来形容Erik的老二的，这个应该不用解释吧>


	13. Chapter 13

睡了一觉再下楼的时候，Charles感觉好多了。  
  
在睡着之前，他在床脚发现了Erik的一只袜子。床铺依旧残留些微暧昧的性事气息。他好奇是否所有的宾馆里床都是这种味道，只是自己才刚刚注意到。这小小的发现让他暗自窃喜起来。他对着镜子一边傻笑一边整理领带。Erik把东西都留下了——台子上放着他的牙刷、显然是发胶之类的东西，还有他的古龙水——Charles脑中浮现了“这就像是我们俩人的浴室该有的样子”这样的念头，在他的脑海深处奏着胜利的乐曲。  
  
舞会在一楼的大型舞厅里举行。Charles发觉整个装饰风格只能用“俗艳的塑料制品、缺乏一个共同主题”来总结。有人搞来了人造大理石柱还有几棵合成的棕榈树，在房间的一角有一只看上去暴躁易怒的塑料火烈鸟，姿势仿佛在试图把脑袋埋进沙子里，大概是为了避免被活动的任何摄影师拍到吧。  
“真遗憾，我的朋友，但那是鸵鸟的做派，”Charles对它机智地低语，然后心想。[好吧，就是这样了，我得自力更生了。]  
  
如果你四处观察的话，会发现在另一个角落里，有会发现一个塑料做的月球登陆场景复制品，一个看上去是从某个小孩的生日派对回收来的充气城堡，还有一座正在逐渐融化的冰雕，很奇怪地，在Charles于过去的二十四小时内见过长得像老二的东西中只能排名第三。  
  
但舞台装饰并不容易看清；某些明智的活动组织者大概是觉得昏暗的灯光能够烘托气氛，并且能让人们注意不到这些装饰品。Charles不愿辩驳。在一边墙上，在“2001届毕业班同学会”的条幅上方，正在播放着班级成员照片的幻灯片，伴着《威风凛凛进行曲》【译注1】的配乐。这场景简直有点超现实主义。他根本没有提交照片，所以等到屏幕上轮到他出场的时候一定会显示出一行字“Charles，查查•Xavier，安息吧”。  
  
几小时来的第一次，他低头看了一眼手机，发现Erik发来的新短信写着“真是个奇迹，我在路上了！（祝我好运）在等我吗？”  
  
Charles输入“等了一辈子，”然后，过了片刻，又删掉了，改成“把倒数两个句子换个顺序吧，”【译注2】然后脸红了起来，又删掉了这句，再次输入“当然，”又删掉，皱起眉头输入“If you are not too long, I will wait here for you all my life，引自奥斯卡王尔德”【译注3】这时候他身边的一个人用胳膊肘戳了一下开口说道，“查查，赶快把你该死的短信发出去。”  
  
Charles删掉了出处，点击发送，然后转过身。是一个金发、身高中等的男性，戴着眼镜。他是那种等你再喝两瓶啤酒之后能把他看成Daniel Craig的人。  
  
“Martin？”Charles问，喉咙有些干涩。“Martin Ornstein？”  
男人热情地点头。“Charles Xavier！”他说。“你真是让人眼前一亮啊！你一个人来的吗？”  
Charles理了理自己的袖子。“我——是一个人——现在，”他慢吞吞地说，希望自己有点什么喝的。他突然觉得手足无措。“我是说此刻一个人，”他补充，希望能够有用。“因为你不是也在这儿嘛，很显然。”某个人端着面包托盘经过他们身旁，Charles差点紧张得把那人拉伤，因为他想要在谈话之外找些事情做。他一股脑儿塞了三块面包到嘴里，把蛤蜊酱滴到了下巴上。Martin递出一张餐巾。  
  
“你这里——”他用手比划。  
“嗯？”  
“我们这些没有同伴的孤独者必须得相互照顾，”Martin说，伸出手用餐巾轻轻碰了碰Charles的脸。Charles接过了餐巾擦干净自己的下巴。这个动作燃起了他对昨夜生动的回忆。[Erik的拇指沿着我的下巴爱抚，Erik注视着我，我们的情欲和惊喜融为一体。]一些激动的情绪随着记忆在他的脊柱内跳动。  
  
“你擦干净了，”Martin露出微笑。“你看上去似乎过得很不错，麦克阿瑟先生。顺便恭喜你获得天才奖。我一直关注着你的论文。”  
Charles脸红了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他们好不容易挤到了酒钵(punch bowl)旁边，拿了满满一杯酒。“你看上去也挺不错的，”Charles说。他并不知道Martin近况如何，但跟之前遇到的同学相比显然好不少。没有皮肤病。没有酗酒症状。也没缺根手指。[真是高杆啊，Charles。]  
  
Martin点点头。“没什么可抱怨的，”他说着，也给自己倒了一杯酒。他啜饮了一口，用余光望着Charles。他们一直闲逛到舞厅的窗户旁边。在舞池里，Charles的一些同学已经开始疯狂地旋转起来。June Weaver看上去要么是在跳舞要么是在驱魔。或许是两者的合体。  
  
Martin说了句话，但听不清楚。Charles出于礼貌点了点头。  
“嗨，真的过了好久了，”Martin说，靠近了一点儿。他看上去有点紧张，“你想不想——我在这里几乎连自己的话都听不清楚。”  
“ **你说什么** ？”Charles大声喊。  
“我说，你想要出去吗？”  
“ **我听不见！”** Charles又喊。  
 **“我想跟你叙叙旧！”** Martin也只好大喊回应 **。“到外面去！”**  
  
Charles耸耸肩。这下大家都盯着他俩看了。“那——好吧，”他说。又一个端着开胃小菜盘的人路过，他一下子抓了几块塞进嘴里。  
Martin朝他投来困惑的表情。  
  
他们终于在酒店游泳池旁的一排长凳旁停住脚步。Charles又喝了一口酒。  
“你最近在做什么？”Charles问。  
“哦，就各种事情。”Martin说。“在写一本书。尽管我理论上已经在这本书上花了好几年了，但就快完成了。因为法律事务所的事情很繁多。事实上，我刚刚成为合伙人。”  
“Martin，这太棒了，”Charles说。“恭喜你。”  
Martin微笑起来，做出那种已经仔细排练过无数次的“哦别胡说了”那种手势，这种手势基本上为你说完“我单枪匹马从着火的房子里救出了一个天才神童以及六只猫咪”的故事之后准备的，只有得到哈佛大学最高荣誉的情况才能与之匹敌。  
  
“这都归功于我们当年辩论队的日子，”Martin说。“在我遇到你之前我简直笨口拙舌。”他再次低头盯着手中的酒杯。  
“别胡说，”Charles说，“你一直很棒。”  
Martin看上去对他的夸赞十分受用。Charles又喝了一口酒。沉默继续着。泳池里的什么马达突然运作起来，令他俩都爆发出一阵大笑。  
“我高中的时候真是个混蛋，那样对待你，”Martin猝然开口。  
Charles用力吞咽了一下。“瞎说，”他回答。  
“是的，我的确。我——我现在不同了，查查。记得你说过你——你懂的，也许你还有感觉——对我——”  
  
Charles清晰地记得。那是在辩论队活动之后的事。他们一起吃意大利冰沙【注4】。他向Martin倾诉了心意，根本没有参考之前他花一个半月写出的稿子，感觉自己舌头都打了结，一只脚在路边蹭来蹭去。等他说完之后Martin惊骇地瞪着他整整一分钟。Charles有片刻的希望以为他会像平时辩论时一样反驳自己。但Martin只是大笑起来，“别做梦了，Chuko Sucko。”  
  
Charles一个人吃光了自己的冰沙。他望着Martin朝一群同学那里走去，开始说着什么、并且向他的方向指指点点。Martin把他的冰沙落下了。怀着轻微的报复心理，Charles把他的份也全部吃光。但那已经差不多都融化了，并没有让他觉得好过一些。  
  
  
  
**  
  
Erik坐在豪华轿车的后座，手指不耐地敲打着皮质座椅。  
“也许你可以再开快一点，”他第六次或者第七次建议。  
“你希望我们被警察抓吗？”司机问。他看上去对速度限制有些过于谨慎了。Erik觉得他要是看到路中央有只乌龟会停车等待好几天直到乌龟穿过马路为止。  
“不，”Erik回答。他低头皱眉望着自己的手机。“你猜不到我遇见了谁！”Charles最新的一条短信内容。然后直到现在都没有新的消息。“谁”这个字是他在整个短信里唯一还算喜欢的。  
**  
  
“你那时候相当喜欢我，”Martin说。户外的泳池边十分宁静。九十年代后期那些还算悦耳的流行音乐从舞厅里飘出来。  
“这个，我……我想是吧，”Charles说，望着他身后的某点。“但我没有——什么强烈的感觉了。你天生就是那样。（指他是直男）”  
“实际上，”Martin开口。然后沉默。Charles喝了一大口酒。  
“实际上怎样？”Charles问。他突然觉得很紧张。他能猜到接下来会如何。[那么多年，]他心想。[那么多年我都梦想着这一天。我就知道你会明白过来。我希望有一天，你醒来突然意识到不可能有人是完全的直男。]  
  
“实际上，”Martin说，发出虚弱的一笑。“其实，你比我更了解我自己，事实证明。”  
Charles并没有看他，感觉有一只手攥住了肺部。“这倒是个惊人的发现，”他说。“恭喜你。”[说得好，Charles。]“我一直知道你的真实内心。”[这么说可能有点过了。]“这不难预料到。”[如果所有的对话都是骆驼的话，你就是一直往它们背上扔稻草直到累瘫他们的那个人。]  
  
Martin又喝了一口手中的酒。“你讨厌我的眼镜吗？”他突然开口。“我有点讨厌。”  
Charles斟酌了一会儿。“不，”他说，觉得自己停顿得有些太久。“不。你看上——很好。非常好。”  
“真的吗？”Martin问。Charles赞赏地看着他。Martin没怎么变，除了那副眼镜。Charles从前花了太多的时间注视他的脸，主要是在激烈的辩论会中。他无法记起当时的正方和反方观点是什么，但能够记得Martin的哪只眼睛下面有个小痣。左眼。“我总是不太能适应眼镜，知道吗？”Martin说。“我觉得我根本不适合。”  
Charles笑了起来。“不，”他说。“很配你。”在他胸中紧握的手似乎松开了一点儿。“好吧，”他说。“看看我们。高中之后很多东西都变了，不是吗？”  
“但你没变，”Martin说。  
“上帝啊，真的吗？”Charles问。“我希望我变了。”  
  
**  
  
Erik付钱给司机之后，费尽全力才忍住不要跑着离开车门。体面些，他提醒自己。虽然这个词对于一个三小时之前还穿着一身毛绒绒的海豹服装、并且露出一副尊重姿态，哀悼地望着一盏长明灯，点燃在一块海豹形状的石碑前（根本不晓得他们是怎么找到这玩意的）的男人而言根本没意义，但这都不是重点。那短暂的不体面已经过去，而他现在要回来找到Charles。Charles不会再陷入困境。  
  
事实上这正是他所担心的。说不定Charles反而玩得很开心。他扫视了一圈舞厅。  
Becky朝他挥手。  
  
**  
  
“我觉得你一点儿没变，”Martin说。“你看上去——更自信了。但你一向如此。这不难预料到。”  
Charles不禁微笑起来。“谢谢。”  
Martin喝完了手中的酒，把杯子搁在座椅旁边。“你知道，我一直在想着你，”他说。“当我的人生变得，你懂的，更加明白之后，我总是在想你之前的举动。想着你的生活。因为你比我更早了解自己。”  
“我可不会这么说，”Charles说。  
“你当然如此，查查，”Martin说。“你一直知道自己想要什么。比所有人都早。”  
[不，我没有，]Charles心想，心中涌起奇妙的暖意。[我那时候还没有遇见他。]  
  
**  
  
“在找你的男人？”Becky大喊，横冲直撞地走向Erik。他几乎难以听清她在说什么。“他在外面！泳池旁边！和Martin Ornstin一起！”  
Erik拔腿就走，冲向出口处。体面些，他告诉自己。但他差点忍不住跑起来。Charles整个高中时代都迷恋着那个人。而且他们现在在泳池边独处，看在上帝的份上，外面月光正好——  
  
当他走到户外的时候，听到了无比熟悉的Charles的笑声。  
Charles因为他的脚步声转过头，整张脸都变亮起来。这既使人安心又令人焦虑。他能看出Charles之前相当开心。他表情里的夸张成分是Erik觉得在面对官员试图证明自己生活悲惨的时候才会有的。  
  
“Erik！”Charles站了起来。然后Erik跨了两大步走到他面前并且——他认为他们俩都没计划好让这发生——但Charles吻了他，温暖、有点不完美，鼻子撞在一起，时间并不久但也并非一个草率的吻。  
  
Erik后撤一点儿，微笑着说。“Hello。”  
“你赶回来了，”Charles说。Erik朝坐在长椅上的金发男子瞥了一眼。眼镜。不像是Charles会喜欢的型。但话说回来他也不知道Charles喜欢的是哪一型。  
“Martin Ornstin，”男人站了起来自我介绍。他看上去好像纠结于该觉得困惑还是该被激怒。他的脸露出一种乱糟糟的表情，就好像有人刚在他的脸上睡过一觉。  
“Erik，这是Martin！”Charles说。“我们高中的时候一起管理辩论队。”  
  
“是啊，而如今的Charles这么光鲜并且对我也没感情了，”Martin说，朝Erik伸出一只手。他愉快的微笑显得十分虚假。“但总是要进步，不是吗，Xavier？我真惊讶你居然有时间来这次聚会，还以为你会去参加诺贝尔奖评选呢。”  
“给他点时间，”Erik说。  
Martin投来探究的目光。“所以你们是一对了，嗯？真有趣Charles没提到你。但显然，我也没问。我猜诺贝尔奖该往后排了。先是麦克阿瑟奖，然后成为百万富翁，成功找到一个伴侣。再给那些瑞典人一些时间。”  
  
Charles大笑起来。Erik突然对Martin Ornstin感觉到一阵强烈的反感。他更喜欢Charles那些醉鬼和怪人的同学。  
“我觉得评审委员会实际有斯堪的纳维亚各个国家的成员，”他差点脱口而出，但这句话太蠢了。  
“你最近在做什么？”Erik问。Erik提醒自己并没有足够理由去讨厌Martin。除了Charles真的很高兴见到他。除了他俩一起坐在游泳池边。在月光下。叙旧。  
“他刚刚成为合伙人，”Charles说。“他告诉我的。”  
“哦。”Erik说，停顿了一秒。“棒极了。Mazel tov。”【注5】  
  
“谢谢，”Martin说。“有点受宠若惊呢。嗨，Charles，我很抱歉没怎么联系你。见到你真好。你还住在城里吗？我们应该找时间一起吃饭。”  
“当然可以，”Charles说，听上去有点紧张。  
“你也应该加入，Erik，”Martin说，突然转头面向他。“你做什么的？”  
  
“Erik models（模特；模型），”Charles回答。  
“哪一种模型？”Martin问。“科学模型？经济模型？还是指那种用火柴棒搭起来的教堂？”他的语气在最后一个句子不怀好意地转了个弯。  
现在我知道我为什么不喜欢他了，Erik心想。“衣服，”他回答。  
“噢，你是模特啊，”Martin说。“嗯哼。”他看了一眼Charles。Charles刻意没有看他。“June Weaver说你在跟一个内衣模特交往，但我以为我听错了。你知道她总是胡言乱语。”他露出一种疑问的神色，显得十分丑恶。“而我说，不可能的，June。Charles一直是个有格调的人，非常有脑子，人的外表会变，但内心是不变的，你知道，所以June，你一定是神经错乱了。你知道June总是会错乱。”  
Erik朝他投去凌厉的一眼，要是在通过机场安检的时候可能被当成危险人士的那种。  
  
Martin置若罔闻。“我告诉她，不可能，”他说。“查查绝不会拖上一个没文化的帅哥来参加聚会，你知道他的，他没几分钟就会无聊致死。但看上去是我误会了。人的品味是会变的。”  
“不好意思？”Charles仓促地说，有点被酒水呛住。  
Martin转向Erik。“这对你也许是个新闻，Erik，”他说，“但Charles在高中的时候绝不会跟一个躺举数目超过自己IQ的人交往。【注6】”Martin比划着说。“不是吗，查查？以前你会根据一本书的内容而评价它，而不是根据封面。当然了，这本书的封面的确漂亮。”【注7】  
  
Charles完全僵住了。等他再次开口的时候他的声音就像是结上了万年不化的冰层。“我现在依然如此，”他说。“所以我猜一起吃饭的事还是算了。抱歉。”他把手搭在Erik的后腰，开始把他往室内方向推。“而且你是对的，Martin，”他说着，又转过头。“这眼镜根本不适合你。但你这本书的封面装帧如何根本无所谓——反正内容只是一本无聊的电话号码簿。”  
  
  
  
“上帝啊，我真抱歉，”一走出Martin的听力范围，Charles就立刻对Erik低语。“亏我还曾经喜欢过他。说他是本电话簿都够厚道了。电话号码簿不会像他一样——又刻薄又愚蠢。你很有脑子——那个傻逼根本比不上——我不敢相信他居然真的以为你——”他一时语塞。  
“谢谢你，”Erik突然开口。“你知道，Martin并不是第一个这么想的人。”  
“天哪，”Charles说，“我真庆幸自己长得没那么好看，不然就会遇到这样的事情，那太糟糕了。”  
“长得好看还是有好处的，”Erik说。“在餐馆里服务员总是先到我桌上。我还会被邀请参加别人的高中同学会。”  
“哦，”Charles看上去有点受辱。“这么嘛。哦。Erik。这不是我为什么——我说真很的——也许这是我邀请你的原因之一，但我——这不是我喜欢你的原因。听着。”他突然脸红了。“你恰好有个可爱的封面，但——我还是把你看作是，呃，一本适合大众市场的平装书籍。上帝，我真希望我喝得少一点。”他抱歉地抬头望着Erik。他的眼睛大睁，在月光下显得异常湛蓝。“我的词汇量已经全都见鬼去了。”  
  
Erik从未像现在这样想亲吻一个人。  
  
“哦，真有趣，”突然从他们背后传来一个很响的声音。Erik转过身。他的胳膊不知不觉滑到了Charles的腰间，并且两人都不打算挪动。  
“什么事，Martin？”Charles问。  
  
“你们俩交往了多久？”Martin问。Charles看了Erik一眼。  
“刚过一年，”Erik回答。  
Martin胜利地微笑起来。“我很喜欢智能手机，你们呢？”他说，挥舞着Iphone。“我还有Facebook。难怪你为什么没有提过他，Charles。你在说谎。听着，我本人呢，是不反对你带男妓来参加同学会啦——”  
  
Erik没有想到 **Charles** 会是动手揍他的 **那个人。**  
  
Martin看上去也完全没预料到。这一拳并非十分有效，但气势十足。它擦过了Martin的脸颊，把他鼻梁上的眼镜打了下来。Charles看上去气急败坏。很令人吃惊——他有点失去镇静，可能是Erik一生中见过最火辣的东西。眼镜弹了一下，落到了泳池旁边。Charles满脸通红喘着粗气，像是拳击教学卡片上那样挥舞着拳头。  
  
好吧。Erik心想。就这样。我大概是真的爱上你了。  
“我会告诉所有人！”Martin大喊，捂着自己的脸。“我会让他们知道查查甚至找不到一个真正的男伴来参加聚会！他不得不花钱买一个！”  
  
Charles走到泳池旁边，有意踩上了那副眼镜。  
他突然露出了十分抱歉的表情。Martin听到了碎裂声，往Charles的方向扑过去，Erik还没反应过来。Charles踉跄了一下，然后砰地掉进了水里。  
  
Erik抓住了Martin的肩膀，一拳打中他的脸。Martin猝然倒下，捂着鼻子。他看上去一句话也说不出来。  
“Charles！”Erik喊着，冲到池边。“你还好吗？”  
Charles浮了起来，仓促地回答。“没事，没事。”他被水呛得咳嗽了一下。“你看上去好担心我。”他朝Erik泼了一点水。“其实水里还挺舒服的。”然后他看上去有点儿懊恼。“喔，对不起，把你西装弄湿了。”  
“关于西装，我之前告诉过你什么，Charles？”【注8】Erik说，脱下了鞋子，跳进泳池把Charles抱在怀里，两个人都大笑起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.由艾德华·艾尔加（英）作曲的《威风凛凛进行曲》(Pomp & Circumstance)，世界名曲之一，《第一号威风凛凛进行曲》慢速的一段被用在《海绵宝宝》的《街道巡查员》（第七集A）中海绵宝宝演讲时的一段画面上；也在英国动画片《怪鸭历险记》里经常出现，还被用在迪士尼《幻想曲2000》第七首无声动画片《诺亚方舟》（唐老鸭和黛丝主演）上被改编成一首变奏式进行曲。  
> 2.“祝我好运”这句的原文是touch wood，是表示祝自己好运的一个俚语，查查说把两句换个顺序的意思是变成“我在等你，我想touch wood（wood还有老二的意思）”  
> 3.王尔德这句名言友情提供一个猥琐版本的翻译：如果你不够粗长，我此生再等等无妨。  
> 4.Italian ice, also known as water ice, is a sweetened frozen dessert made with fruit (often from concentrates, juices or purées) or other natural or artificial food flavorings, similar to sorbet.  
> 5.mazel tov祝你走运；恭喜；犹太人之间所用的话语。  
> 6.躺举的数目能够超过自己的IQ，指肌肉发达头脑简单。  
> 7.根据封面判断书的内容，指以貌取人。文中用了这个短语的表面意思。  
> 8.之前的肉，Charles说把Erik的西装弄湿了，Erik说“Fuck the suit”


	14. Chapter 14

“我们大概不能在泳池里这么做。”  
“为什么不行。别小看我能在水里憋气的时间，Erik。”  
“相信我，Charles，我没有小看你。”  
“那我就不明白你为什么要拒绝了。头顶有月亮。我们都是成年人了。还有——隔壁传来的超级男孩歌曲在烘托气氛。”【注1】  
  
“ **毁了** 气氛才对。”  
“我会让你伴着波尔卡舞曲操我。”【注2】  
“我想还是算了。”  
“班卓琴也行。”  
“Charles。”  
“来嘛。”  
“酒店会反对的。”  
  
“酒店会反对？”Charles又吻了他一次，把他拉进水里。每次亲吻Charles的感觉都不一样——像是形态各异的雪花，不同的是雪花不会让你的裤子紧得难受——而这一次的感觉奇妙地混合了宽慰和冒失，Charles的舌尖挤开了他的双唇，碰触既自信又有一些挑逗。“Erik，通常情况下要花上好几个星期的约会和几次背景调查，我才会允许自己答应别人的求欢，而现在我在这里主动要求——”  
 **“在游泳池里。”**  
“在游泳池里。”Charles把腿盘到了Erik的腰间。水足够深到只能让Erik站着.Charles凑过去，用舌头滑过Erik的脖颈。这大胆的举动使人迷醉。Erik发出压抑的声音。  
  
“那就在这里，”Charles落入他耳中的话语异常沙哑。“把我按在酒吧的墙上。或是那边的躺椅上。或是厕所里或是——你根本不知道我想让你对我做什么。我想要感受你有多大。上帝啊，真抱歉，酒后吐真言【原文为拉丁语，注3】，不，不是酒，是——老天，这太糟糕了。——之前我就想发短信告诉你，但手机不听使唤。”  
“原来那些图片的意思是这个，”Erik说，感觉自己的呼吸变得急促。  
“我真的很想要你，Erik。很明显。我的词汇终于转回英语了。”Charles越过他的肩膀看了一眼。“放毛巾的小屋怎么样？”  
“回房间怎么样？”  
  
“房间实在太远了。”Charles几乎是在啃咬着他的脖子。火辣得令人不安。“你不想要我吗？”Charles在他的耳畔低语。  
“Charles，你为我揍了一个人，”Erik说，手沿着Charles的后背滑下，包住了Charles的臀部。“我想要吻遍你身上的每一寸。我想要把你操得神志不清。我想要在早晨为你做早餐送到床前。”  
  
他们的嘴唇再次相接，舌尖交缠，Charles的手紧紧抓住他的肩膀，朝他的嘴里吐出一个破碎的声音，听上去像是他的名字。Charles越是这么做，越让Erik觉得在泳池里搞是个好主意。  
  
“你也许还要再见到这些人的，”Erik说。  
“闭嘴。”Charles再次将他俩的唇拉近，Erik的一只大手抚上他的后背。他根本不知道他们的衬衫怎么了。上帝啊，他心想。完美绝伦。Charles Xavier在这儿，缠绕在他身上，就好像渴望与他碰触得尽可能多，Charles有些微醺、迷迷糊糊的，满脑子荒谬的建议，发出不可思议的性感小声音。  
  
有脚步声走近，他们僵住了。“假装你是尊雕像，”Charles低声说，忍不住傻笑。  
“嘘，”Erik说着，嘴唇蹭过Charles的耳朵。Charles猛吸一口气。Erik挪动了一寸，用牙齿咬住了Charles的耳垂。Charles像是融化了一点儿，发出的呻吟让Erik想要用玻璃瓶收藏起来存到冬天。  
  
然后他感觉有人用清扫泳池的长网杆戳了一下他的后背。  
“出去！”一个他俩都不认识的声音大喊。“游泳池关闭了。”  
泳池的灯光被掐掉了。他们在黑暗中又保持不动了一会儿。  
等Charles再度开口的时候，他的声音里有种不以为然的语气。“那好吧，”他咕哝。“或许不能在泳池里做。”  
“那就回房间吧，”Erik说。“亲爱的。”  
  
**  
  
Charles拉着Erik倒在床上，让Erik俯在他上方。在房门到床边的过程中他们已经脱掉了衣服。  
  
他十分确定在电梯里遇到了之前酒吧里的那个甘道夫。老头子朝Erik投来赞赏的一眼，Charles忍不住得意地笑起来。然后Erik将他按在电梯壁上，当Erik的舌头侵入他口腔的时候他的思绪完全飘走了。[上帝啊，]他心想，大概是第十八或者第十九次，[这简直疯了。他如此美妙，如此惊人，我快用光同义词了，而且不知为何他想要我。]  
  
他不太确定，但觉得在Erik和他离开电梯的时候，那个长胡子老头向他竖起了大拇指。好吧。  
  
此刻他伸出手，将手指缠在Erik乱糟糟的湿发之间，拉低他的脸陷入一个吻。Erik跨坐在他的上方，双膝分别跪在他的身侧。当他们终于结束了亲吻，分开望着对方的时候，Charles能感觉到Erik视线中的灼热。  
“真完美，Charles，”Erik低语着，一根手指沿着Charles的胸膛下滑，玩弄着他小巧浅色的乳头。Charles轻微呻吟一声；比他本意要响，大概是酒精的作用以及此刻纯粹的欢欣，因为Erik在这里，骑在他身上，投来的眼神像是融进他体内，一直落到他的腹部深处。Erik丝毫不掩饰自己的灼灼目光，他的视线扫过Charles的肌肤，让他感觉到从未有过的赤裸。  
  
“别再这样看我，”他喘着粗气。  
Erik低下身子再次索吻，故意、缓慢而饥渴。“那就别露出这幅样子，”他呢喃着，向后坐了一点儿，开始沿着Charles的胸口向下亲吻。他用舌头挑弄着Charles的乳尖，Charles有点喘不过气。  
“Erik，”他艰难地出声，当Erik的嘴唇继续着缓慢的朝圣之路、顺着他的腿根向下之时，感觉有种想要无意义地胡言乱语的冲动。[哦上帝你从哪学的这招要是再慢一点的话我就要被逼疯了，]他听到自己的喉咙里发出几乎是哭泣的低吟。他简直硬得难受——“Erik，求你，”——而Erik贴着他的大腿内侧发出笑声，把他的性器含入口中。“哦，天哪，Erik，”Charles抽噎着。然后Erik抬起头望着他，他看着Erik的脑袋在他的双腿之间，深色的发丝依旧潮湿凌乱，并且Erik的双眼热切地凝视着他，这画面既令人仓皇失措、又是他此生见过最性感的景象。不知为何，这看上去是个错误，Erik一边吸着他、一边望着他的眼神只让他阴茎的胀痛显得愈演愈烈。那眼神看上去就像背后藏着上千个邪恶的小念头。这使他同时感到饥渴和紧张，复杂的情绪蔓延进想象的画面：他俩在别的床上做着某些他从未试过的事情，让他在Erik健美的身躯下喘息、扭动，让他呻吟着Erik的名字，在陌生的床单上释放自己。他费尽全力才忍住没用力捅进Erik的嘴里；望着Erik的嘴唇包覆着他、目光融进他的身体，Erik粗糙的胡茬刮蹭着他，Erik口中湿润的热度还有他的舌头有意地绕着圈，这些综合起来是种甜蜜而精妙的煎熬。Charles的手指缠入Erik的发间，绝望地抑制住抽插的冲动，而Erik随后加速，终于，伴着口中溢出的欢愉笑声，他感觉到自己快要到达高潮，抓紧了Erik的头发。Erik没有停止反而加快了速度，更加用力地吮吸，他感觉到Erik愉悦的笑意流过全身。Charles发出一阵胡乱不清的呓语，射了出来，十分剧烈，过了一会儿他几乎是粗暴地拽住了Erik，将他俩嘴唇相贴。“上帝啊你可真棒，”分开之后，他终于开口，“天啊，Erik。”他用一只手抚过Erik的胸膛向下，在Erik阴茎的底部停住了。  
  
“别再那么盯着它看，”Erik咕哝。  
Charles大笑起来。“有这种尺寸的安全套卖吗？”过了一会儿，他发问。  
“我得专门订制，”Erik回答，然后笑了。“其实没有。不过谢谢你的恭维。”  
“套子在哪里？”Charles问。“钱包里还是——抽屉——”  
Erik在他脱下的裤子口袋了摸索了片刻，掏出了一个包装完好的安全套。  
“我在网上读到一篇文章，教人如何性感地带套，”Charles开心地说。突然皱起眉毛。[你刚才居然真的大声说出来了，Charles。是的我知道，我很抱歉，我在这种情况下无法思考了。]Erik看了他一眼。有疯狂的一刻他想要用牙齿咬开包装。但他还是没有用过于夸张的方式撕开了它，仔细地戴在Erik的勃起上。他虚弱地一笑。“我觉得这不算性感，但也算达到目的了。”  
  
“只要是你做的，就很性感，”Erik说。  
“我带了——”Charles咕哝着，突然脸红到了耳朵根，站起身来疯狂地在他的箱子里翻找了一阵儿，终于随着一声胜利的轻呼找到了一个小瓶子。  
Erik大笑出声。“你看上去很饥渴啊，Charles，”他说，向后躺在床上，胳膊交叠在脑后。  
  
Charles望着他。[哦上帝]他心想[我真想把这个拍下来——你躺在床上露出那样的笑容，看着我的眼神就好像是打开了盒子之后等不及要试试礼物一样。我想要这个。]在他意识的某个深处，一个念头浮现着[我想知道你是不是一直都是这样，我想知道如果我们真的是已经交往了一年的情侣，你会是什么模样，这就是我们的夜晚该有的样子，你躺在床上等待着我，或许眼中会充满熟悉的深情而非此刻的好奇——也许我不是这样——上帝啊我真想弄明白。]  
  
他一只手抓着小瓶爬回了床上，骑在Erik的跨上，吻住他的唇，Erik的嘴唇火热并且更加有力，在他的口中攻城掠地，Erik的双手揉捏着他的屁股。  
  
“你确定吗？”过了一会儿，Erik低语。  
“我确定，”Charles回答。  
“那好吧，”Erik说。“躺下。”他从Charles手中接过润滑剂，Charles顺从地躺在床上，眼睛大睁。Erik打开了盖子，沾湿了手指，Charles隐约听到一道激动的呻吟，才意识到是自己发出来的。  
  
  
930二更  
  
之后Erik的一根手指滑入了他的体内，小心翼翼地，他感到有些口干舌燥、呼吸也加快了。然后Erik又添了一根手指，他开始喘息起来，因为Erik好像碰到了什么地方；当Erik的手指在他的内部抽动的时候他发觉自己在呻吟、扭动，下身上挺，试图在Erik的手指上抚慰自己，感到一阵尴尬的迷乱还有一点儿吃惊，[如果你用手弄我的话我就已经是这幅样子，那等到换成你的老二的时候我该怎么做？]他听到自己喘息出声，“再来，Erik，求你，”于是Erik用三根手指操进了他，他狂乱地挺起身子，迷失于这情欲的交响。  
  
“求你，Erik，”他努力出声，Erik用一种半是欲望、半是宽慰而且比想象中更有热度的眼神望着他，低声说道，“过来，”然后把一个枕头塞到他的身下，让他调整一会儿自己的姿势。Charles能感觉到他在脑海中思考着可行的体位，忍不住想主动开口，“也许我可以——”但随后Erik抓住他的双腿抬到自己的肩膀上，他感觉到Erik性器的顶端磨蹭着他的入口，不由发出喘息，“求你，”于是Erik进入了他的身体。  
  
“Charles，”Erik粗重的呼吸，从来没有人这样叫过他的名字，就像是世界上最淫荡又最圣洁的词汇，就好像Erik真的——而且Erik此刻望着他的表情——“Charles，”Erik又喊了一次，更深入了一点儿，而Charles用腿紧紧环住了Erik的腰际，把他朝里推，突然急切地想要他完全进入，尽管Erik太大了、可能会弄疼他。除去私密的部位被人侵入造成奇异的不适和陌生感，还有一阵难言的充实感、但却还不够，于是他贴得更近，呢喃着，“求你了，”Erik暂时停止了插入，用手抚摸着他的前额，把挡到他眼睛的发丝拂开，低声开口，“上帝啊，你——这样看上去真他妈的美极了，Charles，”Charles抽噎着出声，“拜托了，Erik，全进来，我想要，求求你，”于是Erik尽根没入，两人同时喘着粗气，Charles的双脚紧锁在他的背上。Charles满足地抬头望向他。“看看你，”Erik低语，令Charles脸红起来。“天哪你真是大，”他小声地说。  
  
“喜欢我在你里面的感觉吗，Charles？”Erik问，Charles忍不住在他的身下稍微扭动了一点儿，低声回答，“我爱死了，Erik。”随后Erik开始在他的体内抽插，他的后背拱了起来因为Erik再次撞到了那个点；他发出很多不体面的声音，但Erik看上去既不惊讶也不讨厌，他看上去——十分得意，就好像他听到了什么难以置信的好消息，就好像他能够做上一整天，就好像他能够花尽余生来做这件事——[别想得太远了，Charles]，Charles模糊地想着，感觉思绪奇异地远离了身体，那具陷进床单里、拱起脊背来迎合Erik的抽插的身体，浑身泛红、饥渴难耐、喘息着、迷乱着——“我通常不是这样的，”他听到自己喘着气说，“Erik，我——我——我不——哦天啊天啊——我通常不会这么——吵，我向你道——”  
“你胆敢道歉，”Erik说着，再度插进他的体内，“你竟敢——你是最性感的——操——你看上去真美，你听上去也棒极了，你很完美——”  
“哦，哦，Erik，”Charles抽噎着，Erik撞击得精准令他再次硬了起来，在Erik的身下无助地辗转呻吟，“这个——我不知道——操——我从没有——操不许停不许停你敢停——我以前不会这么——上帝啊这真棒——这——我忘记那个词——”  
  
“那么，从今往后都这样，”Erik说，每一个字都加重戳刺，让Charles流畅思考的能力分崩离析。他发觉自己的手指正紧攥着床单。  
[人们在做爱的时候会说各种各样的话]Charles内心的某个角落这么说，但他看到了Erik的表情[哦上帝啊我想他是真心的。]  
  
然后Erik滑出了他的身体，让他十分尴尬地发出抗议的呜咽，但Erik喘着粗气解释，“如果再保持这个动作的话我就要射了——”自己躺在了枕头上，把Charles拉到自己的膝头。Charles了然一笑，缓缓地将自己沉到Erik的阴茎之上，饥渴地盯着两人肉体交融的地方，而Erik的手指抓紧了他的腰。他开始骑他，试验着节奏，一边向下顶着自己一边将头后仰、眼睛大张。  
  
他停了片刻，让Erik完全插入，然后低头对Erik微笑。“你感觉——甚至比看上去还要大，”Charles艰难地说，脸上都是汗水，微微蹙起眉头。  
Erik的指节在他的腰上收紧。“你能受得了吗？”在得到回答之前，两人再度共同律动起来，他的下身拍打着Erik的下腹。  
  
“是的，”Charles喘气。“我能，Erik。”  
“你可真紧，Charles，”Erik低语。  
Erik再次移动位置，将Charles放在床边，插入他的身体，新的角度让Charles张开嘴呻吟起来，几乎毫无预兆地，Charles高潮了，眼睛紧闭着，湿漉漉的头发贴在脸上，精液弄脏了自己的小腹，但却完全不在意。Erik的表情僵硬了一秒。“Charles我快到了，”他低声说。  
“求你，”Charles喘息着，已经完全迷失，Erik又抽插了一次之后射了，使他感觉到自己收紧抽搐了一下，Erik发出一个扭曲的声音、Charles觉得大概是自己的名字。  
  
Erik继续停留在他体内好一会儿，Charles仰头笑着望他，奇异地害羞起来，把他拉低吻上了他。这个吻充满了喜爱，又怪异地十分郑重，就好像是一首刚刚默记住的乐曲。之后Erik不情愿地从他体内退了出来，摘掉了安全套扔进垃圾桶里。Charles满足地侧躺到床上，感觉自己完全筋疲力尽。  
“你看上去完全筋疲力尽，”Erik说，爬到床上和他躺在一起。  
  
[真好，我们俩心有灵犀]Charles懒洋洋地想着。“你的错，”他开口说。  
“很好，”Erik说，从背后环住了他的身体。  
[如果这只是昙花一现，如果这种事不会在我的余生里每晚发生，我就会疯了——]Charles心想。[我需要这个。上帝。我需要他。老实说，也需要他完美的大屌。]  
  
“我不确定我明天能不能走路了，”Charles说。  
“对不起。”但Erik的声音听上去毫无歉意。反而还有一点儿洋洋自得。Charles腹诽，他的确有资格感到得意。  
  
他拉起Erik覆在他胸前的手，亲吻了他的掌心。“谢谢你，你棒极了。谢谢你回来这里。”  
“我可不会让我的男友陷入困境，”Erik说。“而且现在我已经知道你在床上是什么样子，你大概永远没法摆脱我了。”  
“我通常不是这样的，”Charles说。“没这么戏剧化。”他突然笑了起来。“戏剧化。我之前想说的就是这个词。”  
  
Erik从他的唇上吻去其余的话语。“已经弄得你语无伦次了？”他打了个呵欠。Charles也随之打了个哈欠。  
“不是你的错你是个——性爱机器。或者说长腿的性爱玩具。我想说的是，你棒极了。你很聪明。你很有才华。你十分雄伟。你就像是瓶装的纯净情欲，让人意识到所有的形容词都毫无意义，”Charles皱起眉头，“你看，这就是我做爱之后会说的另一系列蠢话。”【注4】  
  
“我期待你的所有蠢话，”Erik说。“晚安，爱人。”  
Charles摸索了一会儿床头灯的开关，试图平息胸中骤然涌起的愉悦欢欣。然后他躺回了Erik的怀抱。  
“晚安，”他说，“Erik。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.超级男孩：N*SYNC 乐队，1998年发行第一张专辑。  
> 2.波尔卡：波尔卡(Polka)是捷克的一种民间舞蹈音乐,源于19世纪中期的波希米亚。  
> 3.酒后吐真言：原文是in vino veritas 拉丁语。  
> 4.原文是sex in a can, sex on legs


	15. Chapter 15

Raven在火车站迎接他们。

回家的旅程一帆风顺，直到他们抵达车站的前几分钟。乡间景色在窗外匆匆而过，Charles阅读着一份科学专论，然后又假装读下一篇。实际上他是在看着Erik做填字游戏。“我觉得关键在于，有不发音的T，”过了一会儿，他主动建议，俯身靠着Erik的肩膀。“我觉得这一行可能是pterodactyl而那一行像是ptarmigan。”  
Erik笑了起来。“我怎么没早认识你？”  
“我可能猜错的。”  
“深表怀疑。”Erik填进了字母。

“你直接用钢笔填？”  
“我狂妄自大。”Erik咧嘴一笑。“通常都会填成一团糟。你在读什么？”  
“关于测绘吼猴的基因组，”Charles说。“很学术。”  
“我试试。”

[为什么这能够如此简单？]Charles心想。[为什么和你在一起——我甚至不需绞尽脑汁想俏皮话来打破隔阂，你却依然听的入迷。无论如何你都一副认真的样子。无论如何我都无法从你身上移开视线。]他开始解释研究的内容，而Erik时不时地点头，还提问显示自己真的在仔细听，“你漏接了电话，亲爱的，”最后，Charles开口。  
“等我年老色衰了再每个电话都接。”

“我觉得你是那种越老越有味道的，”Charles说，费尽全力把这话说得像是一句随意而客观的赞扬。但他能从Erik隐约带笑的神色里得知自己悲惨地失败了。“就像是某些奶酪，”他最后很蹩脚地补充。  
“我想通常情况下都会比喻成美酒。”Erik笑了。  
“或者是某种蒙尘的雕塑，”Charles又说。[你在毁了这一刻，Charles。]“或者——”  
“别说了，dear。”Erik抬头看他，令他的肚子开始不安地跳动起来，就好象温度突然热到无法忍受。Erik用胳膊环住了他的肩膀，让他忘了本想要说什么。

“我会怀念有人这么叫我的，”他说。“我从没想过我会喜欢。”  
Erik揉了揉他的头发。“没有吗，pooky？”  
“闭嘴。”Charles大笑。“是你想出的professor sexavier。”  
“我依然坚持己见。”  
[上帝啊我——根本没办法开口问他。如果我们呆在一起的话大概我永远做不了任何事了。]

一阵沉默。  
“Charles，”Erik开口。  
“嗯？”  
“根据这周末的情形，我推测你应该没有交往的对象？”Erik问。  
Charles望向他。“没——没有，”他回答。  
“我也没有，”Erik说。  
“啊。”Charles说。“是啊。这个。我知道了——尽管这令人难以置信，因为，那个，你。”[快闭嘴]他告诫自己。“所以我们有一个共同点。一个共同的爱好。”[快闭嘴。]“一个兴趣。”

“Charles，这周末假装做你的男朋友是我多年来经历过最美好的事情之一，”Erik说。他的手指捉住了Charles的，Charles从自己腹部的深处感觉到一阵强烈的激动情绪。“我希望能够有机会让它成真。”  
Charles瞪大眼睛望着他。他正在试图组织语言表达同意，突然一个陌生的声音大喊“Erik！”

他转过身。就好象有人多年前就被赋予了选择一个最适合的男性样本在这种时候插进来的任务。他很高，金发，棱角分明。他看上去不怒自威。“Erik！”这个神秘人士又喊了一次。Erik紧张地向他微笑。  
“恭喜你接到Calvin的代言，”这位长相吓人的雅利安陌生人说。他瞥了Charles一眼。他脸上的表情不太友好。有一些困惑，就好像他看到Erik和一只死老鼠在牵手似的。一只没有什么外在吸引力的死老鼠。  
“这是谁？”陌生人问。  
“Lars，”Erik说——[当然他叫Lars，我确定这是种定律]——“这位是Charles，他是我的——”Erik看了他一眼。Charles露出的表情，比较类似一头鹿被迫在聚光灯下回答一个很难的地理问题时候的样子。

[不希望他在认识的人面前感到尴尬]Charles心想。[假如这个人会拍照呢。假如他会把我们俩的照片发到网络上去呢。]“Charles，”他赶忙回答。“我是Charles。”  
“啊。很高兴认识你，Erik的Charles。”Lars说。  
Erik的嘴抿成了一条绷紧的线。这是Charles曾经见识过的某种坚硬神色。

然后火车到站了，他们忙着拿行李穿外套，直到走上站台看到Raven站在大钟地下，Charles才意识到Erik刚才几乎一句话都没说。  
“你们好，恋人们，”Raven说。  
“Erik，”Charles说，“你真的太好心了——你这周愿意出来见面吗？”  
“见面？”Erik说。“做什么？”他把Charles的箱子放下。  
“呃，”Charles说。“我也不——你想做什么都行——喝咖啡？”  
“咖啡？”Erik有些伤感地苦笑起来。“就这种程度。我得——”他指了指相反的方向。  
Raven投来担忧的眼神。  
“啊，啊，那我再打电话给你，”Charles说，感到奇怪地反胃。[我是个傻子才以为我们会有什么，但——就好像他离开的时候带走了我的内脏一般。]

“没必要，”Erik回答。然后他拔腿就走。其实他跟他俩是一个方向。幸运的是他步伐快一些。不幸的是地铁晚到了几分钟，他们只得相隔几英尺站在站台上等，假装专注地盯着别的东西，就好像如果盯着地砖够久的话它会开口说话一样。最后Erik终于离去了。


	16. Chapter 16

“你做了什么？”一抵达Charles的公寓，Raven就劈头盖脸地问。  
“什么？”  
“你做了什么？”Raven大叫。她用犹如压路机一般的吓人神色压迫性地怒瞪着他。  
“我什么也没做！”Charles咆哮起来。“这都是你的错。你就不应该安排他这周末过来，你明知道他无比精确地满足我的一切需求，Raven！你早知道他聪明、有趣，还性感得要命而且——在这种情况下我该怎么做？不爱上他？ **你** 去跟他共度周末试试。 **你** 去看看容不容易。他看上去像是天神而且会开关于数学的玩笑还是个绝妙的接吻高手在某些方面也——他熨了我的裤子，看在上帝的份上，他告诉我我很美——他是 **世界上** 最天衣无缝的假男友！而当这一切结束了他径直走开。Raven，我的人生已经毁了。我已经在一个周末之内感受了完美的滋味，而我不得不回到现实跟别人约会，那些人比不上他一半的智慧，一半的外貌或者一半的——”  
  
“Char——les。”  
他脸红了，“我没打算说那个，Raven，但当然也包括那档子事。我将要整个星期都该死地弓着腿走路，不仅很不舒服而且还沮丧得要命，因为显然一切都结束了——我没必要打电话找他——都结束了，玫瑰花瓣已经凋零——”  
“Charles。”  
  
“他引用了Hobbes！在床上！他说我很美而且——”Charles的声音破碎了。“Raven，都是你的错。”  
“Charles，”Raven说。“我觉得是你的错。”  
“我的错？‘你不需要打电话给我了，Charles’怎么会是我的错？”  
“Charles，冷静下来想一想，好吗？你通常很善于思考的。”  
“那好吧。”  
  
“他一直都在给我发短信。”  
“什么？”  
“他——我觉得他也爱上了你。”  
Charles耸耸肩。“显然是个聪明的演员。周末过去了，游戏结束。”  
  
“不是演技的问题。”Raven犀利地戳了他一眼。“Charles，我让他约你出去。真的那种。你不会拒绝了吧，有吗？”  
“你在开玩笑吗？”  
“所以他问了，而你答应了？”  
“这个嘛有点复杂，”Charles开口。“他问了我，但他的朋友Lars走过来然后——”Charles用力咽了一口口水。“该死。该死。该死。该死。我是个白痴。”  
  
“我猜也是，”Raven说。  
“你不需要如此幸灾乐祸，”Charles说，重重跌进一把椅子里，皱起眉头。Raven笑了。  
“打电话，”她说。  
Charles拨了电话。响了。一直在响。Charles摆出一幅紧张的等电话专用表情。然后铃声切换到了语音信箱。  
  
“Erik！Charles，”他开口。“你能不能——能不能回打给我？似乎我做了剪蠢事。我很希望能弥补，我身体里的每一根神经都在忏悔。我不知道一共有多少神经，但全都在齐力后悔。呃。打给我。”他对Raven露出苦脸，然后挂断了。  
  
有一刻的沉默。两人盯着电话。电话躺在那儿，就好像全然不知。  
“再打给他，”Raven说。“留个好点儿的留言。”  
这占据了Charles一下午的时间。留言变得越来越沮丧。一个平板的机械音提示他，Erik的语音信箱已经满了。  
“听上去像个怪怪的借口，”Raven评价。  
  
“闭嘴，”Charles说。  
“上帝啊，查查，我只是在缓解气氛，”Raven说，翻了个白眼。“别担心，他会打回来的。”  
  
他俩又瞪了电话好一会儿。太阳西沉。街上飘来警笛声。下起了雨。隔壁的公寓开始大声播放忧伤的独立音乐。一只狗在外面凄厉地叫了起来。  
“如果再出现一个悲剧性的意象的话，”Charles咕哝着，“这就变成勃朗特的小说了。”一提到勃朗特他的声音哽住了。“不好意思，Raven，我觉得我应该关上所有灯，蜷起来哭一场。”  
  
Raven抱了抱他。“别担心，”她说。“如果他像你感觉的那么优秀，他的聪明才智应该足够意识到放你走会是他一生中最愚蠢的行为。”  
Charles允许她抱着自己。“我可没那么确定，”他低声说。  
 **  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Erik花了整个下午在Mahattan跑步。在他回去的路上下起了雨。这颇为符合心境。好吧，如果能起到什么安慰作用的话，他心想，你是对的。他正是你猜测的那种样子——满足你一切的要求。而且有那么一刻仿佛他想要你。

但这起不到什么安慰。当他回到公寓之后，他冲了个长长的澡，努力不去想Charles Xavier。这比想象中难多了。

他听到有人敲门。他通过猫眼向外看：是他的经纪人。  
他的经纪人是个矮矮胖胖、长相普通的男人，Erik经常很难从人群中找出他来。他让Erik想起Franklin Pierce，因为他也经常分不清Franklin Pierce大多数时候长什么样子。有时候他留着胡子。这次他没有。

“抱歉打扰你，Erik，”经纪人说，“但你忘记带手机了，而且我带了上次拍摄的样片过来，希望你拒绝他们，不然他们就要继续使用这套丑的要死的一号海豹服了。”

Erik叹了口气瞥了一眼照片。看上去没人穿海豹服能好看。这衣服给他勾勒了许多臃肿的曲线。“棒极了，”他说。  
“你确定？”  
Erik耸肩。“我猜我只是厌倦了当一个性感符号。”  
“好吧，木头。你的电话，你参加葬礼，你做主。”

他走了出去，经过Erik放包和手机的椅子旁边。“还有海豹的纪念晚宴是在这周四。需要你加一个同去的宾客名单。”  
Erik又叹气。他的手机响了，经纪人拿起来看了一眼。  
“这是谁？”他问。“挺可爱。你应该带他去。”

Erik瞪着手机屏幕。那张愚蠢的照片。Charles睡眼惺忪地微笑着，在枕头的另一边，头发乱糟糟的，眼神迷糊。这个，Erik痛苦地心想。这刚睡醒的画面你余生再也见不到。他没想到Charles这么快打电话来，在他伸手接电话的时候已经晚了。

28个未接来电。

“他看上去给你打了不少电话，”经纪人说。“我猜是Lehnsherr的脑残粉之类。”  
“请别再这么说，”Erik说着，把他推出门外。“我会告诉你我带谁去晚会的，”他隔着门说。

没过一分钟，又响起了敲门声。他皱着眉头打开门。Raven像一窝大黄蜂一样愤怒地冲了进来。  
“你到底在想什么，为什么不接Charles的电话？”  
“我去慢跑了。”  
“慢跑！”Raven嗤之以鼻。“我告诉过你要是你玩弄他的感情，我就会揍——”

“我没有！”Erik说。“是他玩弄我！”  
他的手机又响了起来。Raven瞟了一眼屏幕。“嗷，”她感叹，然后移开了视线。“那可不是玩弄你感情的人会有的表情，Erik。那是我哥哥坠入爱河的样子。看看他的眼睛，Erik。”

Erik看了。电话铃不响了。29个未接来电。

“这种事时常发生，”他开口。  
“Erik，我不知道他到底说了什么，还是没说什么，但我知道他想要你，”Raven说。“每一根神经都想。我是在引用他的原句。请不要逼我回来揍你一顿。”

“完全明白了。谢谢你，Raven，”Erik说着，拿起了手机开始疯狂地寻找Charles的号码。  
“行。干得漂亮。我自己出门，”Raven说。“记住。对他不好我揍你。”  
“好的，”Erik说，一边拨打电话。在他等着接通的时候，Raven自己走出公寓，带上了门。


	18. Chapter 18

Charles正在看一个关于鲑鱼求偶习性的纪录片，以及，大概，在哭。镜头缓缓地移近一条意志坚决的鲑鱼，正试图跃过一个水坝但总是失败。它跃起，又落下。跃起，落下。Charles吞了一大把腰果，大声啜泣起来。“我向你发誓，”他咕哝着，“我会过去为你建造一座鲑鱼电梯，用我的双手。你不应该遭受这样的折磨，只因为面前横亘的残酷障碍。”

这时候他才注意到手机在响。  
“Erik？”Charles说着，接起电话。他冲到电视前面调低音量。  
“Charles？”Erik说。“我听不清楚。”  
“对不起，”Charles低声说，“是鲑鱼。”

停顿了一刻。“啊，”Erik说。“听着，我——”  
“Erik我是个傻瓜，”Charles说。“当Lars在场的时候——我的意思不是我不想要——我当然想，只是——我以为你会觉得尴尬。”  
“你的确是个傻瓜，”Erik说，“假如你以为我被看到和你在一起会觉得尴尬。”  
“他看我的样子就好像我已经过期腐烂了好几天一样，”Charles说。

“Lars一直那副样子，”Erik说。“我以为是你觉得尴尬。当你说咖啡的时候我以为只是婉拒——”

突然Charles大笑起来。“显然你我都是傻瓜，”他说。  
他听见Erik吞咽的声音。“听着，”Erik继续开口，“周四有一场纪念Willy的晚宴。”  
“啊对了，Willy，”Charles微笑。他用一只手揉了揉眼睛。

Erik听上去有点紧张。“我不知道你是否有空但我很希望你能参加。作为我的男友。我真正的男友。”  
“我很愿意，”Charles说，“Erik，这是——这比世界上任何事都要让我高兴。”  
“很好，”Erik说。“你有晚礼服吗？”  
“有一些。”

“记得穿。”一阵停顿。“而且我也有空喝咖啡，”Erik说，“如果邀请还有效的话。”  
“什么时候？”Charles问。“Dear？”  
然后Erik也开始大笑。

“明天早晨一起喝怎么样？”Erik问。Charles能听到他声音里的戏谑。“我可以先给你做晚餐。”  
Charles笑了。“我非常愿意，darling。”  
“很好。”

Charles强忍住了想要跳上跳下鼓掌大喊“Excelsior ! ”的老套冲动。他不确定大喊出声算不算老套。这冲动几乎难以抑制。

“而我们的第一要务是，”他说道，“必须编造一个更好的故事，解释我们是如何开始交往的。如果我们告诉人们真实情况的话，他们绝不会相信。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Excelsior ：在成功完成任务的时候经常大喊的一句话。


	19. Chapter 19

他们在海豹的纪念晚会上，站在一座缓慢融化的冰雕旁边。Erik从没想过有人穿燕尾服能如此性感。  
“就像祝辞里说的一样，有点怪怪的。”Charles评价。  
“我觉得这个是用来代表他的栖息地，”Erik说。一只满脸绝望的橡胶海豹在冰雕的旁边慢悠悠地漂浮着。这整个造型，看上去像是达利想象中海豹会住的地方。【注1】Erik觉得Willy对于建筑应该没有这么前卫的品味。一大块冰裂了，掉到了桌布上。“我猜这是为了比喻全球变暖，”Erik说。

Charles大笑起来。让Charles大笑的能力像是Erik乐于探索的。Erik望了他一眼。那个人是属于我的，他心想，有一点儿不确定。他今晚要跟我回家，而我要验证这个假设：比穿着燕尾服的Charles Xavier更好的东西只有一丝不挂的Charles Xavier.（The only thing sexier than Charles Xavier in a tux is Charles Xavier without one.）

Charles似乎注意到他的视线。“怎么？”他发问。  
“你看上去不错，”Erik说。他觉得Charles一定是故意以那种姿势靠在自助餐台上。他的外衣恰巧在他的屁股上面一点儿。他的裤子完美地合身。这真不公平。房间里有太多闲杂人等，而且他根本没有任何办法将视线从那上面移开。而且那些海豹吃的食物突然显得十分像是对阴茎的暗喻。要是再看到一串覆着巧克力酱的樱桃或是香肠泡芙的话，他就要忍不住拽着Charles的领子把他拉到厕所里干了。“燕尾服很衬你。”

“你一直这么说，”Charles笑着。  
“我是真心的，”Erik说，“你看上去无与伦比，Charles。”  
“我觉得现在这快变成一个词汇比赛了，”Charles说，瞟了他一眼。Erik觉得自己捕捉到了他眼中同样闪过的愉悦“那是我的我要和他一起回家哦上帝啊”，当Charles低声开口说“你看上去也美妙极了，说真的”他几乎可以确信了。“而且我很喜欢你的祝辞，”Charles说着，又靠近了一点儿。

Erik不好意思地咳嗽几声。“不是我想的，”他说，“是我经纪人坚持的。”  
“这个么我觉得你做得很好，”Charles说。“海豹也会很高兴的。”  
Erik皱眉。说老实话他完全记不清自己的演讲说了什么。他只记得Charles当时的表情，专注、愉快而且有些宽慰，就好像他之前一直在掐自己努力保持清醒一般。当他说完的时候Charles凑上来亲吻了他，嘴唇温暖、挑逗，几乎没什么纯洁之意，令他饥渴地回报，手指插进了Charles的卷发。之后人们蜂拥上前，投来赞赏的眼光。但穿着燕尾服的Charles Xavier是令人无法抗拒的。Erik在和他一起穿过大厅的时候一直把手放在他的后腰上。

此刻他贴近了一点儿，嘴唇擦过Charles的耳廓。“你想要出去吗？”  
他听见Charles深吸了一口气。

然后Charles实实在在地微笑起来，如果那顽皮而心照不宣、让他心情摇曳起伏的小表情算是微笑的话。“我还以为你永远不会开口呢，”他说。  
Erik用胳膊搂住他的腰际，然后他们从侧门出去招出租车。“我当然不是说晚会不好，或者Bono乐曲太不协调，而且你CK的同事们看上去人都不错，”Charles说着。当他们俩坐进出租车的时候Erik低声说道，“我整晚都想着把这衣服从你身上撕掉，Charles。”

 

Charles笑了起来。“是啊我大概猜到了。”

——————————————————————————————

这趟旅程对于出租车司机来讲十分尴尬。

Charles正在解开领带。[不要看他，]他一直提醒自己。[要是你和他目光交汇的话他就会知道你想要他然后在车里把你给上了，谁知道这车里发生过什么——很多事情都在车里发生——不是还有人在出租车上生小孩吗——如果车里载过牲畜怎么办——上帝啊他看上去太完美了，这些反对理由都太蠢——]

Erik的手滑进了他两腿之间，他忍不住转头望他，只是一秒，Erik的表情刚映入眼帘，那种愉悦而饥渴的微笑像是看到了期待的美食，Charles忍不住笑着回应他，几乎没有思考两人就吻上了对方。这亲吻绝无任何纯情意味。当他终于脱开身的时候，他喘着粗气、红透了脸，嘴里充满了香槟、吐司还有——Erik的味道。[上帝啊我可以吻你吻上一整天]，Charles心想，感觉有一点恍惚。[好吧，不仅仅是吻你——如果你像这样望着我——]Erik的手慢悠悠地沿着他的大腿向上逡巡。

“还有几条街？”Charles问。Erik似乎注意到了他声音里的紧绷。  
“你整晚都让我如此急切，”他低声说着，把Charles拉得更近，然后Charles在他的腿上想着，[管它呢，司机我很抱歉]然后他的手指沿着Erik西服的肩膀部分满足地抚摸着。

“上帝啊我真想把它脱了，”Charles咕哝，把一只手探进了Erik的衬衫，抚摸着那里的肌肤，想着[我从未如此真实地想要亲吻某个人的每一寸，我总觉得怪不卫生的，但是你，我想要，我想要一切——]Erik随之更加饥渴地吻他，嘴唇、牙齿和舌头都用上，一个充满占有欲的吻，令他在Erik的膝上难耐地研磨犹如一个穿着大人衣服的青少年。

突然出租车的电台播放出一阵震耳欲聋的乡村音乐，吓得Charles差点蹦起来。他都不知道纽约有个乡村电台。也许这是司机为了类似此刻的情形专门准备的CD。这音乐能毁了所以心情。歌词显示，这歌手是短时间内一下子失去了恋人和狗，让他灰暗了一整天。

合唱部分充满了山歌一般的调调。【注2】

“你曾经说过，可以伴着波尔卡曲子跟我做，”Erik在他的颈间低语，而且显然没有任何要停下的意思，因为Charles能感觉到他的手指正在拉松领口，Erik千真万确地在出租车里解开他衬衫的扣子——一想到有人居然如此等不及地想要脱光他——而且是Erik——想要伴着糟糕的乡村音乐扯开他的衣服，在出租车里——令他十分尴尬地硬了起来。不是说他之前幻想过这样的场景，而是Erik在任何场景里都——完美无缺，他心想，你太完美了——他捧住Erik的脸，更用力地亲吻了他，舌尖偷袭着Erik的口腔，手指插进Erik的发间揉乱他，然后——

又到了合唱部分，这次司机也唱了起来。他的声音宛如一只公牛死掉时候的哀嚎。Charles希望那只是在唱歌，不然的话就应该是中风了。

Charles转过身去，瞥了一眼前座。“对不起，”他几不出声地嗫嚅。司机似乎完全没懂，断然地摇了摇头。Charles试图比划，“我们会给你很多小费，”但Erik推了推他，低声说，“Charles，他不需要知道我们在做什么，”他觉得比划似乎挺麻烦的。

 

————————————————————————————————————————  
当出租车停下的时候，Erik正试图把Charles的衬衫直接拉到头顶脱掉，把他挤到了地板上。  
“噢谢天谢地我们到了，”Erik小声抱怨着，帮他起身，Charles根本不知道他到底是怎么保持住足够的体面付钱给司机的。他尴尬地意识到他俩把后车窗都弄得起雾了。  
“我感觉简直像个青少年，”Charles艰难地开口，拉着Erik的手，两人几乎是用跑的往家里赶。  
“在你是个青少年的时候没人对你做这种事吧，”Erik说着，半是疑问语气，在旋转门前拉住了他，跟他接吻。  
Charles一边笑一边吻他。“没有。”  
“该是时候了，”Erik说着，语气里有着露骨的灼热和欲望。Charles在通过旋转门的时候一直在吻他。

————————————————————————————————————————  
伴着令人欣慰的一声闷响，Charles的后背撞上了Erik房间的门，不知怎的他用腿绕上了Erik的胯部。  
“你的体型刚刚好，”Erik低语，把他抵在门上抬高了一点儿，开始亲吻他的脖颈。Charles的西装外套和衬衫都乱糟糟地躺在地板上。  
Charles贴过去吻住他，饥渴地在Erik的唇畔发出一阵有些尴尬的声音，Erik的手往下滑动，隔着西装裤握住了他的屁股，温热、用力而且充满占有欲。Charles对他坏笑，“你总是这么做，”他半真半假地抱怨，“在同学会上也这样。”  
“你的屁股这么完美可不是我的错，Charles，”Erik说着，亲吻着他的颈侧，令他的脖颈微微弯了一点。“而且我可没听到你反对。”

Charles朝他怀里靠近一些，已经硬得难受。“毋庸置疑，你是我见过最性感的男人，”他小声咕哝，在Erik开始舔舐着他脖颈的时候开始分崩离析，“而且——我——我想要吻遍你全身——还有，该死，我实在不会夸奖人——”他将一只手伸到Erik两腿之间，隔着布料玩弄着他的硬挺，“上帝啊你有根超赞的老二，我差一点就忍不住——在出租车后座上吸你。”

Erik的双眼大睁，神色晦暗，“对于不会夸人的人来说，你可是相当有一套，”Charles忍不住笑起，“过来，让我——，”然后他沿着门滑下，拉开了Erik的裤子，Erik朝他投来满足而饥渴的一眼，令他的胃激动得跳跃起来——[这是我的，这都是给我的，是我让他兴奋的上帝我我未觉得如此性感过直到你这样望着我]然后他一把将内外裤都拉到了Erik的膝盖上，沿着Erik的小腹落下一个个细密的吻。[别大惊小怪的]他提醒自己，过了一会儿，Erik的笑声传来。  
“你终究会习惯它的，”Erik说。

Charles非常仔细地沿着他的柱身舔下去，感受到Erik在他的嘴唇之下变得僵硬，不由得弯起了嘴角。“我可不确定，”他低声说着，用舌尖舔弄着Erik的大腿内测，Erik发出一声难以辨识的声响，“你快要把我逼疯了，Charles，”Charles抬头对他坏笑着低语，“只是在尽情享受这一刻，亲爱的，”然后他张开了嘴唇包覆住它，形成一个淫荡的O型，从喉咙里挤出一声轻微的赞叹，Erik用手指抓紧了他的头发，那触感温热而渴望。他开始吮吸，找到节奏，每一次吞得更深入，用手揉搓着Erik的勃起，Erik忍不住出声，“老天——Charles——停下——必须——我快要——我想要操你，”随后Erik的手指捏住他的下巴，缓慢地抚弄着他。随着一声淫荡的轻响，Charles的嘴唇放开了他，Erik不禁发出一声呜咽。“你真是棒得要命，”他低语着，Charles站起身来。“棒得令人神志不清。而你，那副样子——是我见过最他妈性感的东西，Charles。”

他们的嘴唇再次相接，几乎是粗暴地，Erik的舌头攻陷着他的。“上帝啊，”Charles低声咕哝着，抓挠着Erik衬衫的绊扣，随着Erik低下身子亲吻他锁骨的动作微微喘息起来，“到底——为什么——有这么多——该死的扣子——简直犯罪！”  
“操，”Erik喘气，“Charles。”他们再次接吻，一个胡乱、饥渴、总也不够的吻，完全不是那种偷偷摸摸的吻，Erik用舌头操着他的嘴，令他发出难耐的呻吟——

“我真想要你，”他努力开口，分开了一刻，喘着粗气，眼睛大睁，Erik用嘴唇擦过他的耳朵，“Charles你根本一无所知。”这些词语温热地融进了他的全身。Erik亲吻着他的脸颊，开口“过来，”于是Charles用胳膊环住了Erik的脖子，Erik把他抱了起来，抱着他走过一地的衣服，把他丢在床上。在他后背抵上床单的一秒，Erik俯视着他，就好象想要把他的样子刻在眸中，Charles仰头对他微笑，心想[我必须得开始做点善事，必须每天早晨起床晨跑——必须扶老太太过马路——我——我必须做些什么才能配得上这个，你这么完美，看看你——]然后他坐了起来，把Erik拉到身上吻起他来，比刚才的狂热稍微少那么一些，“Erik谢天谢地这真的发生了，”随后Erik低下身子吻他，同样的温暖和思绪万千，然后坏笑回到了Erik的脸上，Erik的双手开始扯开他的裤子。

 

过了片刻，犹如艺术品一般裸着身体的Erik Lehnsherr 跨坐在他的身上，他用一根手指滑到Erik的两腿之间，小声咕哝，“那可真是史上最漫长的车程，”Erik用手臂搂住他，他俩再次难耐地胡乱接吻，就好象之前一直在屏住呼吸一般，Charles喘息着开口，“我想要——操——我想要一切，Erik，我想要吻你好几小时，我想要你把我操进床垫里直到邻居投诉噪音太大——”

Erik睁大了眼睛，“你能够引起人家投诉，是我听过最性感的事情，”然后弯下腰吻他，令Charles禁不住颤栗，Erik说“躺下，”于是Charles抬起手抱着他最后再吻了一次，用力地，然后顺从地躺回床单上，Erik开始沿着他的胸膛落下一个个吻。

“我该关灯吗？”Charles问，Erik朝他投来仿佛是刚刚宣布自己是拿破仑皇帝并且能够告诉你登月是虚构的一般桀骜眼神。  
“不用，”Erik看着他，在他的小腹印下一吻。Charles心想[你到底是怎么让我感觉如此赤裸，只是用那种眼神]，“我喜欢看着你，”Erik静静地说，在Charles的两腿间停下，嘴唇轻轻摩擦着Charles膝盖后侧的皮肤，Charles的呼吸开始变得急促起来，几乎想都没想就张开了腿。Erik把一个枕头塞到他后腰，投来一个暗示性的微笑，那表情如外文书籍中的章节一般难以解读。

然后Erik开始沿着他的腿根亲吻，Charles颤抖着出声，“我还以为你不会这么报复我呢，”他紧闭上眼睛，等待着Erik的嘴唇，但Erik并没有——然后他才意识到Erik想怎么做，这念头使他喘息起来，在床上挪动了一下。Erik低声说，“对于学历这么高的人来讲，Charles，你算是相当迟钝——”然后Charles感觉到一阵强烈的情感——脆弱，难以忍受的欲望，还有对于Erik的难以拒绝。“求你，”Charles开口，声音几乎不像是自己的了，因为情欲而变得沙哑。“拜托了，Erik，当全世界最性感的男人在我腿间的时候我根本没法思考。”

“既然你这么要求，”Erik说着，他感觉到Erik的舌头沿着他私密处的肌肤打起了圈儿，当Erik的舌尖进入其中的时候他的胯部不由自主地挺起犹如被一根看不见的线牵引着。Erik发出一声轻微的满足声响，使Charles所有伪装的镇静都分崩离析，感觉自己完完全全敞开，难以忍受，淫荡，而完美——[为什么他这么棒，为什么他做什么事都这么棒——]感觉自己张开得令人吃惊，无助地被挑起了性欲——

“Erik——该死——你根本不知道——你对我做了什么，”他喘息着，而——这太棒了，简直折磨人，但还完全不够，Erik的舌尖是种甜蜜的折磨，他想要更多，依旧怀念着他巨大的老二在体内的隐约感觉，他听见自己开始哀求——“还要，Erik，求你——我想要更多，想要你的大屌，我之前差点——操，Erik——好几天都没法坐下，我总能感觉到你在我体内——我想再要你——上帝啊你真是太棒了。”

Erik不再舔弄，望着他，Charles开始软绵绵地蠕动到床边，在床头柜抽屉里胡乱摸索，“床太大了，Erik，”他抱怨，“大概是梵蒂冈的两倍大。”

“我应该警觉你居然想到了梵蒂冈吗，Charles？”Erik说着，在Charles摸到之前找到了正确的抽屉，拿出一个安全套撕开了包装。

Charles大笑起来。他重新瘫回枕头上，爱抚着Erik的胳膊，与此同时Erik戴上了套子。“Erik，你在床上很有趣，有人这么告诉过你吗？”  
“一直，”Erik说着，Charles吻上了他坏笑着的嘴唇。  
“你想要我怎么——”Charles发问，Erik回答，“怎样都行，只要我能拥有你，Charles，”于是Charles跪在床上，抓紧床头板。过了一会儿他感觉到Erik贴近了他的后背，听到Erik说，“我觉得你还需要——”然后将一根手指滑入他的体内，但他再也无法忍耐了……

“我能承受，”Charles说，声音再次变得粗糙而渴望，“求你了，看在上帝的份上。”  
Erik的双手随即抓紧了他的胯部，把他固定住，Erik进入了他的身体，起初很缓慢，Charles的一只手找到了Erik的，两人手指交缠，Charles因为疼痛和狂喜的混合而喘息出声，随着Erik找到节奏一下子全部进入之后，变成了纯粹的狂喜。Charles发出满足的小小呻吟，Erik在他的后颈落下轻吻，低语着，“Charles，你简直像个色情片演员，我喜欢看着你承受它，”然后Charles向后一顶，感觉到自己被充满而愉悦，Erik的一只手滑过他的腰际抓住他的阴茎，开始随着自己抽插的节奏撸动它，令Charles喘着粗气，“Erik——天哪——你太棒了，我明天早晨要用口交叫醒你，还有——操——之后的每一天，”Erik也喘息着回应，“我会——记得的，”Charles感觉到Erik开始想要释放，往后用力地顶着，收紧了自己，Erik发出一阵下流而美丽的声音，然后射了。Charles转过脸吻住他。

几分钟之内，他自己也释放了，弄脏了一小块床单。Erik笑着耸耸肩，“你睡那一边。”当睡意降临，他俩交缠在彼此的怀抱里，陷入了沉睡。  
————————————————————————————————————  
早晨，Charles先醒来，他看了一眼枕边的Erik，用手肘支起脑袋，伸手拂了下挡住Erik眼睛的头发。然后他坏笑起来，抬起被子钻了进去。  
————————————————————————————————————

 

“我都不知道你喜欢吃怎样的蛋，”Charles说着，笑着，浑身黏黏的，心满意足地窝在Erik的怀抱里。  
“炒蛋，”Erik回答。“但说真的，Charles，这问题可不是一个了解别人的试金石。你还能找出别人喜欢的蛋种类吗？”  
“Raevn喜欢benedict式的，”【注3】Charles说，皱起了眉头。“除此之外，没了，我想不出什么人。”  
“你还想知道我的什么信息呢？”Erik问。  
Charles耸耸肩。“一切。”他说，用一根手指抚摸着Erik的锁骨。“我终究会知道一切的。那么我呢？”  
“我已经知道你高中是什么样子了，”Erik说。“是个好开头。”

“这就是你的人生吗？”Charles说着，支起一边胳膊。“持续不断地毁掉西装？”  
“只是从你开始，”Erik说。  
“对不起。”  
“不要道歉，”Erik在他的肩头一吻。Charles有点儿融化了。他感觉到Erik似乎若有所思。  
“这种醒来的方式可太棒了，”Charles过了一会儿开口。  
“而你甚至都不是接受的那方，”Erik把他拉回了臂弯里。他俩同时满足地叹息了一声。然后Charles大笑起来。

“怎么了？”  
“所有的一切，”Charles说。“这是世界上最最恶俗的事情。”  
“我想有一两部电影可以与之匹敌，”Erik回应。

Charles又笑了。  
“我喜欢你的笑，”Erik说。“我想要每天早晨都能在床上听到。”  
Charles亲了他一口。“我们应该送Raven一个果篮。”过了一会儿，他说。  
“一个果篮难以表达。”  
“我们应该给她建个雕塑。”  
“也许某种金属。”  
“冰雕呢。”  
“我们应该签署合约，保证绝对不会为她做什么冰雕。”  
Charles坏笑着说，“差不多了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.达利：萨尔瓦多·达利（Salvador Dalí），是著名的西班牙加泰罗尼亚画家，因为其超现实主义作品而闻名。达利是一位具有非凡才能和想像力的艺术家，他的作品把怪异梦境般的形象与卓越的绘图技术和受文艺复兴大师影响的绘画技巧令人惊奇地混合在一起。  
> 2.原文是yodelling，用约德尔唱法歌唱（以瑞士传统的真假嗓音交替歌唱）  
> 3.benedict式的蛋：制作方法是将水波蛋（poached egg）和烟熏火腿（Canadian bacon）放在英式松饼（English muffin）上，淋上柠檬奶油香的荷兰酱汁（hollandaise sauce）。


	20. Chapter 20

Charles伴着Erik在浴室里洗澡的歌声醒来。那歌声嘹亮而且走调得不成样。听上去像是某个几千年前就灭绝的物种发出的求偶讯号，而灭绝的原因大概就是因为求偶的声音实在太令雌性失去性致了。

但Charles仍然觉得这很——不是说可爱啦。在“可以忍受”和“非常好笑”之间的某一点。

“早安，”他大喊。  
淋浴的声音停下了，他听到Erik一边擦身子一边吹口哨的声音。“早安，”Erik说。他把头探出了浴室门。“你这周有什么事情吗，亲爱的？”

“据我所知没有。忙着躲开花艺师吧。”  
Erik同情地点头。“这个嘛，这周是我毕业十五周年的同学会。”  
Charles笑了。“现在都开始流行聚会了吗？”  
“很显然。”

“我很荣幸，”Charles说。  
“如果你觉得那些人太糟糕了，我保证跟你提前离开。”  
“总不会比见你祖母还糟。”  
“很少有事情能比见她还糟。”  
“我觉得她开始喜欢我（grow on）了，”Charles咧嘴一笑。“就像是面包上长出(grow on )的青苔。”

“她大概也会这么描述，”Erik站定了一会儿，用毛巾擦着头发，思索着。“她只接受我有未婚妻，不能接受未婚夫。但她上次寄了张登着你的剪报给我，而且只用红笔标记了两处。而且她也不再给我寄相亲女人的资料了。”  
“你看？有进步。”

“我母亲爱你，”Erik笑了起来，把毛巾递给他。“实际上，她可能更喜欢你。有一天她打电话过来，是我接的，她说，‘哦，你好Erik，很高兴听到你的声音，Charles在吗？能让他接吗？’”  
“你没告诉过我，”Charles说，“我很抱歉。如果你想的话，我可以挑拨离间的。”  
“我觉得挺好玩的。”  
“你确定？”  
“确定。我希望她爱你。每个人都应该爱你。我也是。”Erik把毛巾挂好，坐回到床边。“过来。”

Charles爬了过去，吻他。“我也是。”  
“爱你自己？”  
“爱你，大傻瓜。”  
“很好，”Erik站起身，开始穿衣服。“我不知道该怎么开口，但婚礼主厨貌似留了八条短信。”  
“上帝啊。”

“我不知道是什么事情，我好怕。”  
“也许我们应该全删掉，在婚宴上只用披萨招待大家就好了。”  
“听上去像是最好的主意。”  
“如果他再让我选菜的话，我就要抓狂了。”  
“从他开始让我们‘甄选前菜’的那一刻，就应该知道不该雇他。”

“他看上去兴致昂扬，”Charles说。他挪到床头柜旁，拿起Erik的手机。“如果你想的话，我来应付他好了。”  
“你真是个读心者。”  
Charles用手肘支着自己侧躺下。“如果花艺师打过来，由你来搞定。”  
Erik转过身来微笑，扣上衬衫的扣子。“你觉得我是哪一种未婚夫？”

Charles删掉了一条短信，开头是“我在凌晨三点醒来，灵光一闪想到了蟹肉沾酱”，然后抬头对他一笑。“我爱你。”  
“在重大日子到来之前，我们要一直这么提醒自己。”  
“不出意外的话，我们俩去参加同学会能让他们自由发挥，”Charles说着，删掉了第三条短信。“这些事情，人们说，本来就是由他人做主角的。”  
“只要他们不用冰雕来代替我们的位置，什么都好。”

“那是Raven在婚礼中的全部任务，”Charles说。“伴娘，还有阻止一切冰雕。”  
Charles又删了一条短信（“我痴迷于鹌鹑肉和蜜瓜的组合”），“你知道，我不会为其他任何人做这种事，”他说。  
“做什么？结婚吗？”Erik问。“我希望最好不要，Charles。”

Charles坐了起来，删掉第四条短信，在Erik套好裤子之后环住了他的腰。“你知道我的意思。”

“我知道，”Erik说，弯腰吻住了他。


End file.
